Bleach Valentine's Day One Shots
by PhunnyStuff
Summary: 1 Special Day. 5 Lives. Watch as each of these stories interact with the next in this Valentine's series with your favorite bleach characters!
1. Introduction

Hi guys! Thought I would like to put up another piece of my work while I keep on posting Aizen chapters. Still got a long way to go on that one. On quizilla these were my top viewed and rated stories of all time! I wrote them around Valentine's and was super inspired by the cover picture or an enlarged version view/442196 If the characters don't seem based off bleach that's because I've changed their personalities a bit as I imagined them in the picture. Anyways, these one shots will include Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Renji, and Byakuya. And for a bonus there is a second part which I will post if either A) someone requests it. or B) the stories get enough views. Ok final disclaimer then carry on. This takes place in the real world and IRL as in no soul reapers or hollows. Ok have a nice read lovelies!


	2. Chapter 1 Ichigo True Love

Well here is the magic picture I've been talking about. You may or may have not seen it before, I don't care. I just found it very inspirational so here we are!

Brief outline: AU, just normal humans, on Valentine's Day! The first story touches all the other stories if only for a moment so I thought that was kind of cool. Nothing else to say except thanks for reading!

I woke to a lovely smell on the day I've been waiting all year for. Smiling, I rose from the bed and went to the kitchen where I saw my perfect boyfriend making breakfast. Ever so slowly I stepped behind him and looked into the simmering pan and smiled. " Ooh French toast yummy," I said happily startling Ichigo.

" Damn Yuzuki I was going to surprise you!" Ichigo whined.

" Sorry Ichi I can't help it you know I'm an early riser," I said with a kiss on the cheek.

Ichigo sighed. " Fine. You can go set the table then," he muttered defeated.

" Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked him with a sly smirk.

Ichigo turned away from the pan for a moment with a smirk of his own. " Happy Valentines day beautiful," he said with a quick kiss.

I giggled then went and grabbed the plates and began setting the table. This was a particularly nice Valentine's Day because it's also our 5-year anniversary. Ichigo and I met in college, me a nursing student and him following in his father's footsteps of becoming a doctor. We met through a mutual friend, Rukia, and I don't know how but on my end something just clicked. It was like we were drawn to each other at first sight. We both graduated last year top of classes and had great jobs working side by side at the hospital. I've never been in love before Ichigo and I know I'll never be again with anyone else but him. Ichigo set down the food and I couldn't help but giggle. " Strawberry French toast?" I asked.

" You like strawberries," Ichigo said off handedly while stacking his plate.

" Ok my little strawberry," I said lining my own plate making Ichigo scoff but he kept his smile. " So I got today off what about you?" I asked.

" Just you and me today sweetie," Ichigo said making me giggle.

" Well what do you want to do?" I asked.

" Don't you worry about it I've got our entire day covered," Ichigo said.

" Really?"

" Of course. It is our five year anniversary today you know."

" You remembered?" I asked surprised but happy.

" I'm not that much of a dunce you know," Ichigo said to my amusement. Ichigo and I quickly finished breakfast then I put on a simple sundress before we left our apartment. Ichigo took my hand with a soft squeeze, which made me smile. We quickly arrived at the local park and for a while we just walked and talked down the pebbled pathway as the cherry blossoms fell around us. Eventually we got to the lake and Ichigo pulled me into a small paddleboat. Ichigo paddled along the lake and I stared at him lovingly.

" You're too good for me you know that?" I asked once we stilled in the middle of the lake.

" That's funny because I think you're too good for me," Ichigo said sitting back in the boat. I carefully moved across the boat and sat in Ichigo's lap. He smiled down on me and kissed the top of my head. We simply lied like that for an hour or so. There were other couples on the lake as well, not as a blissful as us. In fact Ichigo and I laughed when we saw a boat tip over on the far side of the lake. I could lie here all day if it weren't for my stomach rumbling a while later. Ichigo laughed patting my stomach and I blushed in embarrassment. " I hope you don't mind but we're meeting up with Rukia for lunch if that's alright."

" No that's fine with me," I said. Ichigo nodded and he began paddling back. We walked to the café, Common Grounds, where Ichigo and I first met and also our favorite place to eat where we saw Rukia, her brother Byakuya, Midori, and Renji.

" Hey Rukia, hey everybody!" I said excitedly and gave everyone a hug. " I didn't think I'd see you here Midori."

" Rukia asked me to come," Midori said a little more coldly than usual.

" Don't be in a bad mood Midori! It's Valentine's Day!" I said happily and motioning to the décor around the coffee shop, red hearts everywhere.

" Singles awareness day for some of us," Renji muttered.

" You wouldn't be single if all you did was sleep with girls then dump them," Ichigo said.

" Ya, ya whatever," Renji said. Just then a girl came over and set down the coffees, Renji's eyes falling on her. " Yo Shizuka! You doing anything tonight?"

" I'm busy," Shizuka said adjusting her glasses then walking off.

" She'll never go out with you. She has seen first hand your lecherous ways," Byakuya said coldly.

" A man can dream can't he?" Renji said with a dreamy sigh obviously watching Shizuka's ass as she walked away. Only a moment later he was following her to flirt with her at the counter.

I let out an annoyed sigh to which Ichigo responded by rubbing my arm. " Not everyone's as lucky as we are. To have found the one person we'll love forever at first sight," Ichigo said.

I blushed then smiled and nodded. The rest of lunch was pleasant. Though Ichigo and I talked to Rukia the most, I couldn't help but notice that Byakuya was staring at Midori who didn't even glance at Byakuya the entire meal. Midori was single, Byakuya just recently having been engaged. He was the CEO of Senbonzakura, the number one gardening company in Japan. Normally they sit on the couch comfortably but she sat in a separate chair today and was obviously uncomfortable. Before I could ask lunch came and we all dug in, Renji returning with a victorious smirk that made me suspicious.

I tried to talk to Midori again but she left as soon as lunch was over. Byakuya left only a moment after with an angry sigh to everyone's confusion. We all had a light dessert before we all left our separate ways. On the way back Ichigo and I were walking and talking on the sidewalk when a bike raced by only to be hit by a car. I ran over to the biker and checked on her. " Are you alright? I'm a nurse I can help you," I said.

" No I'm fine he just knocked me over," the girl said getting back up. " I was in a rush and I didn't even look at the light."

" Damn I'm fucking sorry!" the driver said getting out, " I was on the phone with my dumb ass emo friend and I didn't even see you."

The girl grabbed her bike and picked up many bouquets of flowers. I looked at her helmet and saw a sticker for the local flower shop. " Thanks but I've got to go. Valentine's day you know," she said then took off.

" Hey wait!" the guy shouted but she was gone. " Damn. Her bike looked beat I have to pay her back."

" She works at that flower shop, The Green Thumb. I saw it on her helmet," I said.

" Really? Thanks," he said getting in his car and zooming off.

" Oh Yuzuki your dress!" Ichigo said.

I looked down and saw a little bit of blood and dirt from a puddle splashed up on me. " Oh well. Didn't really like this dress anyway," I said standing back up.

Ichigo chuckled. " That's what I like about you. Your not too girly."

" Come on Ichigo our first date was going to watch a kendo tournament. Did it really take you five years to come to that realization," I said making Ichigo laugh.

" Well lets go home and change, take a shower maybe?"

" But I like smelling like garbage," I said making Ichigo laugh. We raced home as I stepped in and took a quick shower. Once I got out I started going through my clothes when Ichigo came in wearing just a towel.

" Oh um sorry I thought you were dressed," Ichigo said nervously.

I smirked and stepped towards him. " You know I'm not opposed to another shower. It is Valentine's day after all," I whispered in his ear.

Ichigo gulped and I smiled. " Who-Who said we had to take a shower?" Ichigo asked nervously.

I smiled and pushed him onto the bed. " I don't mind," I said pulling off my towel.

Ichigo's eyes widened as I crawled on top of him. He still freaked out over sex to my amusement. I always did stuff like this to him just to see how he'd react. On our third year anniversary I gave myself to Ichigo. I had already known by then how in love I was with Ichigo so it was not something I minded giving to him. Turns out we were both virgins and at first we spent the night watching terrible pornos that made Ichigo blush but made me laugh. Needless to say our first time was not the best and I had to go consult my friend Rangiku on what to do. I took the lead the next time and it went much better. So yes, Ichigo and I have a healthy sex life even if he still blushes over every little thing.

Just when I started getting really into it, Ichigo turned to the side and his eyes widened. " Oh we have to go!" Ichigo shouted.

" What?"

" I made a reservation at Las Noches tonight," Ichigo said jumping up. That was the nicest restaurant in town.

" Ok, ok fine. But just so you know I want you in this bed later," I said. Even though Ichigo was looking into the closet I saw his red ears from the blush covering his face. As I got dressed into a nicer dress while Ichigo took a shower and got changed into a suit. It was a red flannel top and red pants. I matched him in a red dress as we walked into the taxi. " So how did you get a reservation here?" I asked.

" I asked Byakuya for a favor. Told him tonight was a special night and he agreed in his usual annoyed tone," Ichigo said.

" He's going to hold that over your head forever," I said making Ichigo chuckle.

" I bet he will." We got to the restaurant quickly and we were immediately sat. I definitely felt out of place among these richer people but at the same time at ease. Everywhere I looked I saw love in peoples eyes and that was the one thing we all had in common.

" Hi my names Beniko and I'll be your waitress for the evening can I start you with anything to drink?" she asked.

" Um we're Byakuya's guests he said to tell Aizen we were here," Ichigo said nervously.

" Just give me one moment to check," Beniko said. She left for a few moments and a silver haired man came.

" Well hiya! My names Gin, the manager. Aizen told me friends a Byakuya were comin' by so don't you worry we'll take care a ya. Bills on 'im," Gin said.

" Oh um thanks," I said nervous now. Gin opened a bottle of wine I saw on the menu earlier. It was $1000. I would definitely have to thank Byakuya after this. Beniko took care of us for the rest of the five course meal. I knew this place was fancy but not this fancy!

" Ichigo this is amazing!" I said digging into my shrimp gnocchi.

" Today's a special day," Ichigo said picking up his glass. " Happy anniversary," he said with a smile.

I smiled back and clinked glasses with him. Before dessert came I left to go to the bathroom. As I turned the corner to come back I saw Ichigo talking to the waitress. He was holding something but I couldn't tell what it was and she smiled happily at him. Deep down I'm a woman and I get jealous. I stepped over just as Ichigo put the object away in his pocket. " Ready for dessert?" I asked.

" Yup. Beniko's bringing it over right now," Ichigo said.

What were they talking about? Is Ichigo hiding something from me? I only felt a little antsy when dessert came. No, I trust Ichigo with my life. " This has been amazing. Best anniversary yet," I said after dessert.

" We haven't even got to the good part yet," Ichigo said.

" Oh really? And is that the part when we get back to the apartment and you pin me to the mattress SHOWING me how much you love me?" I asked. I laughed as Ichigo laughed.

" Um Yuzuki I wanted to ask you something," Ichigo said.

" Sure," I said somewhat nervously. Beniko brought over some after dinner champagne and poured us two glasses.

" Yuzuki I-"

Just then there was a loud shriek. Everyone in the restaurant turned to see a woman freaking out over just getting proposed to. " Awe isn't that sweet?" I asked turning back to Ichigo but he was glaring. " Ichigo?"

" Oh um nothing," Ichigo said then guzzled his champagne. I chuckled and we left after a quick goodbye to Beniko. Instead of hailing a taxi Ichigo dragged me to the park and stopped on the bridge over the lake.

" Yuzuki I need to tell you something," Ichigo said serious again.

" Ok spit it out," I said.

Ichigo grabbed my hands. " Yuzuki you're the best thing that's happened to me in my life. You brighten my day everyday we're together. I know it's only our fifth anniversary but I hope we can spend many more together," Ichigo said.

" I do too Ichi," I said with a smile.

Ichigo took a deep breath. " Yuzuki I-" he began but a drop of water fell on his cheek. And then another, and another, and another until it was full out raining. I laughed giddily as Ichigo pulled off his coat and put it over his head as we ran in the rain. We panted as we stopped at a corner.

" Funny we should end up here huh?" I asked looking up at the Common Grounds coffee house sign.

Ichigo looked up as well and a light bulb seemed to go off as he dragged me inside to the quiet café, only a few stragglers left. He set me in a chair and knelt in front of me. " Yuzuki I love you so much," he said quietly.

" I-I love you too Ichigo," I said a little nervous.

Ichigo began talking as he fumbled for something in his pocket. " I know it's only been five years and I know we have a lot of school bills to pay and I know-" he began but stopped.

" What?"

" It's gone," Ichigo said.

" What's gone," I said putting my arms into Ichigo's jacket.

" I um I dropped your present," Ichigo said.

" Well let's go find it."

" But it's raining."

" Come on we have to try. What does it look like?"

" A box," Ichigo said vaguely as we retraced our steps. No box. Ichigo trudged back to the apartment as the rain finally stopped.

" Don't worry Ichi, I've still got my present to give," I said with a gentle smile but Ichigo just nodded. I saw Renji tapping his foot impatiently outside our apartment.

" Damn what happened to you?" Renji asked.

" Nothing. Now fork him over," I said. Renji sighed and handed me the box.

" Now if you'll excuse me I need to go get my date," he said.

I chuckled as Ichigo opened the door. He sat on the couch and I set the shaking box in front of him. Ichigo gave me an odd look but I motioned for him to open it. Only a moment later out popped a black lab right onto Ichigo's lap. " Surprise! Meet Zangetsu!" I said.

" He's ours?" Ichigo asked, smile back as Zangetsu licked his face.

" Yup! I didn't know if it was too soon but…" I said.

" No he's perfect," Ichigo said and gave me a quick peck then sobered up again. " I'm sorry I lost your present."

" It's fine we'll find it tomorrow. Maybe you left it at the restaurant?" I asked.

Ichigo sighed and nodded, heading to the bedroom as a now calm Zangetsu followed him exploring. I sighed sadly as well. I didn't want Ichigo sad on Valentines day. I stood up and went to hang up Ichigo's jacket when I felt something in the pocket. I reached in and pulled out a box. Oh this is his present! Maybe he got me earrings! I excitedly opened the box then froze. I took the item out and slowly walked to our room. " Man Yuzuki this puppy is too cute," Ichigo said.

" Ichigo?" I asked hoarsely from the doorway.

Ichigo looked up and his eyes widened at the object in my hand. " Where was it?" he asked equally as hoarse.

" Your jacket."

Ichigo nodded as he stood up and walked over to me. " I know it's only been 5 years but I feel like I've known you a lifetime. Marry me Yuzuki?" Ichigo asked taking the ring from my hand and kneeling down.

I blinked the tears of happiness away as I nodded, Ichigo smiling as he put the ring on. I grabbed him in a kiss as we fell back onto the bed. Zangetsu jumped on us, making both Ichigo and I laugh as we kissed again on the bed. I fell in love with my soul mate, my first and only true love. Nobody could possibly happier than me on this night.


	3. Chapter 2 Ulquiorra Misunderstood Love

Ulquiorra

Misunderstood Love

I rolled over in my sleep, accidentally nudging my lover Ulquiorra. Well not a love really. I loved Ulquiorra, no doubt of that, but he has never said it once even though we've been dating for 3 years now. I don't even think he knows what love is. We met online on Diablo 3, two gamers made for each other. Then we arranged a meeting and soon talking about the game became talking about our social lives, which led to talking about lack of sex on both our parts. Slay demons with bows and swords or spend tedious amounts of time trying to find a partner who can handle your gaming habits? And on that first meeting Ulquiorra agreed to continue this conversation at his apartment in his bed.

So yes, at first our relationship was just sex between two computer nerds. But once a month turned into once a week turned into three times a week turned into… this hot mess of a relationship. One day Ulquiorra said he did not feel 'comfortable' with the possibility of me having sex with someone else. He said he thought I would make an 'acceptable partner' for him and so now we're dating. Dating with no love. Don't get me wrong, our relationships not just sex anymore. We go on dates, we kiss, I forcibly hold his hand to his confusion of why I enjoy that, you know normal boyfriend girlfriend stuff. But still I've never heard him even say the word 'love' even if it's just about something as trivial as food. As the morning light leaked in through the curtains, I blinked open my eyes just as Ulquiorra's eyes twitched open. " Good morning," I said with a yawn and stretching.

" Yes I believe it is. Did you enjoy last night?" Ulquiorra asked.

He talked about sex like it was just the daily news, always making me blush. " Um yes it was good," I said nervously.

" It was just good? You were becoming quite loud towards the end. You screamed in your release," Ulquiorra said as calm as ever.

" It was very good! Now stop talking about it," I hissed.

" Very well then," Ulquiorra said rising from bed. That was one of the good sides of this relationship, we never argues

I also went about grabbing my clothes. " I have work this afternoon so what are your plans for tonight?" I asked. It was Valentines Day, a busy day for all restaurants. Currently I worked at Las Noches, a high class-dining establishment. Any night of the week you make a minimum of $750 on tips alone so it was a better job then the programming job Ulquiorra had. In fact that was my previous profession as well until my friend Starrk introduced me to the owner, Sosuke Aizen. If there's anything I love more than video games it's wine and he found my knowledge of alcohol beneficial to his restaurant and hired me. " I get off after lunch so we can do anything tonight. There's that new horror movie I wanted to see or we could just cook in. Anything you want I guess. So, what do you want to do?"

" Nothing," Ulquiorra said.

I stiffened. Nothing? He didn't want anything, plan anything for tonight? " Oh, ok," I said hurt as I pulled on the rest of my clothes.

" Is something wrong? Your toneis off," Ulquiorra asked.

" Nothing I just thought, well, we would do something tonight," I said nervously.

" And why would we?" Ulquiorra asked.

Maybe… maybe he really didn't love me. Maybe it really is just sex for him. But I love him so much. I clutched the part of my shirt over my heart. " Oh nothing really. Just wondering. I'll talk to you later ok?" I choked out at the front door.

" As you wish," Ulquiorra said.

No good-bye kiss hm? Definitely the only one in love I thought as I left Ulquiorra's apartment.

Ulquiorra POV

Beniko left the apartment rather suddenly. And she seemed a bit emotionally distressed given her odd tone and saddened eyes. I sat back and called Grimmjow. He understands women, especially their feelings, more than anyone else. " Ya what?" Grimmjow asked upon answering.

" You are in a pleasant mood as usual trash," I said.

" Damn it emo I don't have time for your shit!" Grimmjow hissed.

" I am having a problem with my woman."

" You stupid fucking emo! First off she is not 'your woman' she's a person in fact your girl friend. The best thing to happen to you since I got stuck with your sorry ass in the college dorms. Secondly what the fuck did you do wrong this time?" Grimmjow asked.

" She asked if I had any plans tonight to which I said no and that seemed to disturb her."

Grimmjow sighed angrily. " Are you a fucking moron? You know what today is dumb ass?"

I rose from my seat and went to the calendar. " Ah it's Valentine's Day," I said.

" No shit Sherlock!"

" So?"

" So? You're asking me 'so'? So you do shit with your girlfriend on Valentine's Day!"

" But Valentine's Day is just a day designed by card companies and such to make money. I do not see anything important in it."

Grimmjow sighed and I heard him hit his head against something a few times. " I can't believe how much of a dumb ass you are! Girls like to do shit on Valentine's Day. They like flowers, a nice dinner, chocolate, and a present of some kind. Usually some kind of stuffed animal or jewelry or something. Then to end the night you two have mind-blowing, earth shattering sex. The sex of all sex! Because you got her all doped up on presents she'll get really horny and want to screw your brains out. See, it's a win-win situation. Do you get it now?" Grimmjow asked.

" I do not see the point."

" You really don't care about Beniko at all do you?"

I stiffened at that angrily. " I care about Beniko greatly, more than any other man cares about any other woman."

" Whoa was that emotion I heard? Impressive Ulquiorra I guess you feel something in that black chasm of a heart you have," Grimmjow said.

" I believe that is what you call sarcasm and I do not find it amusing," I said.

" Ya, ya whatever. Listen girls like Valentine's Day even if it is some sick plot to suck up guys money. You better do something and fast before you lose her you hear me?"

" What do you mean?"

" You never show any emotion to Beniko. Ever. She's going to think you don't care about her dude. Get your ass in gear and fix it before she leaves you and- aw fuck!" Grimmjow shouted and I heard the brakes of his car.

" Grimmjow?"

" Damn it I hit a biker but I had the green! Call me later you dumb ass piece of shit emo!" Grimmjow shouted then hung up.

I sighed as I put down the phone. Though he truly was a neanderthal he was an Einstein in knowledge of women compared to me. I went to my in house office, as I was a software programmer, to do my work. I looked down however and saw a small red bow. A small note attached read 'Happy Valentine's Day, Love Beniko'. She got me a new, top of the line keyboard and mouse. Beniko has shown me a sign of affection by getting me a gift on this day yet I did not return it. What do I do to fix this? At her lunch break I decided to call her. " Yes?" Beniko's soft voice rang out making me smile if only a sliver.

" Hello Beniko how are you?" I asked

" Oh Ulquiorra hey I'm um… I'm good ya," Beniko said.

" I was wondering if you had decided on any plans for tonight?" I asked.

" Well um one of the waitresses called out sick so I'm taking her spot. I won't get off until 12 maybe 1 tonight," Beniko said nervously, " I also think I'll just sleep at my place tonight. I-I have to go now Ulqui see you… later," Beniko said before hanging up.

It seems like Grimmjow was right. It appears as though I may 'lose' Beniko. Why was my heart hurting at that thought? I sighed as I quickly finished up my work. Looks like I'll have to 'get my ass in gear' if I wish to fix my relationship with the only person I actually care about in this world. I tried to finish my work but I was constantly distracted by an image. An image of Beniko smiling the way she does with me but with someone else. And the thought of that made me feel very heated and I was clenching my fists. Fine, what is Valentine's Day?

I was quickly distracted by the various images I found in the Google search. Puppies, chocolate, naked babies wielding bows, filled the screen. And then a man smiling at a woman, both appearing beyond happy. I sat up a little and ever so slowly tried my best smile. I looked in the mirror and cringed at myself before sighing and rubbing my face. This woman is hindrance, distracting me from my work with petty problems. But I need her in my life. I care about Beniko too greatly to let her go. I will find the answer to the Valentine's Day equation and earn my Beniko back. But first I have to figure out why people call these shapes 'hearts' when they look nothing like the real thing.

Normal POV

" Ok is everyone ready for dinner service? Cuz it's gonna be a busy night," Gin said.

The wait staff all nodded as the doors to the restaurant opened. " Didn't think you'd be here tonight Beniko," Starrk said strolling over to me.

" Neither did I but I didn't think you'd be here either. Your normally asleep by now," I said with a smirk.

" Ah Halibel had to work tonight so I thought I might as well too. But the girls are at a sleep over tonight so once I get home the wolves are coming out," Starrk said with a smirk of his own. Starrk had one daughter, Lilynette, from his first marriage and when he married Halibel and they had three more girls together. " What about your boyfriend? You and him got anything going on after work?"

I sighed. " No. I'm pretty sure he didn't even know what day it was," I said.

Starrk patted my shoulder. " Don't worry Beniko. Think of it this way you'll make a pile of cash tonight. People tip well when they're in love. You can spend it on chocolate and porn on the way home." I gave Starrk a playful punch. " What? That's what I did when I was single in Valentine's Day," Starrk said then went to his just sat table.

I sighed as I waited for someone to sit in my section. " Heya Beniko!" Gin said walking over to me.

" Good evening sir," I said.

" Aw no need ta sir me! I'm just the manager I ain't the boss."

" Speaking of which where is he? He normally enjoys these busy nights."

" Aizen? Got invited ta some ball er somethin'. Don't worry I can manage the ship!"

I laughed at Gin's overly happy attitude. " I have no doubt of that sir."

" Heard ya weren't supposed ta work tonight. Don't worry I'll pay ya a little extra fer yur trouble," Gin said then began walking away before I could protest.

A moment later I got my first seating and the night went on. 2 top, 2 top, 2 top, 4 top double date, 2 top. All couples in love, the male taking the female out on a proper date for a special evening. I sighed in the kitchen as I grabbed the food. A special evening for some only. I was most bothered by a couple my age, an orange haired boy and his girl friend. They were the perfect couple, the epitome of young love. The way he looked at her just oozed affection and caring. I never got that from Ulquiorra. I filled up his glass of wine as his partner went to the restroom. " You two make a great pair," I said with a soft smile.

In response the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. " I'm going to ask her marry me. You think the ring is good enough?" he asked me nervously.

I smiled brightly. " It's beautiful, she'll love it. You two really love each other congratulations," I said then went and grabbed a bottle of champagne. I watched as he nearly proposed before someone else ruined the moment. Not 5 minutes later they were gone, him trying to find a better place to propose. The rest of the night went the same, love, love, and more love. I didn't think it would be this hard to handle! I volunteered to clean up and lock up so the others could go home to their love life. It was 1 when I finally finished and I still had a half and hour walk home. I opened my work locker and found a bottle of wine and an envelope. Gin gave me an extra five hundred bucks for the work.

Not that I really needed it given the already awesome night but I'm not complaining. That's what you get for working in the number restaurant in the city, possibly the country. I tiredly trudged home after a long day. The wet street and moist air from an earlier rain really set the mood. I was depressed. Was I the only one without love tonight? Was everyone besides me wrapped up in their lovers arms whispering nothing but I love you? That's how it felt as a giggling couple passed me.

I slowly marched up the stairs to my apartment then unlocked the door. Uh dinner damn. I think I've got some kind of frozen, microwave mess. I could totally go for some real food. Every once in a while when Ulquiorra cooks mmm it's just the best. Opening the door I noticed there was a faint light coming from within the room. I carefully stepped inside and I saw quite a surprise. Candles scattered around the room and Ulquiorra sleeping on one hand at a table. I gave him a spare key a while ago but he's never used it before. " Ulqui?" I called out softly.

Ulquiorra sat up and looked around. " Good evening Beniko," Ulquiorra said standing then bowing.

" What um what are you doing here?" I asked.

" Grimmjow reminded me today is an important day in the female world. I have done some research and realized I was at fault this morning. Please forgive me," Ulquiorra said taking my hand and leading me to the table. I chuckled, good old Grimmjow. " I know it is no longer February 14th but would you like to partake in activities?"

I blinked and nodded. What exactly did Ulquiorra have planned? Ulquiorra stepped into my kitchen and grabbed some roses then returned. " First you give the woman flowers," Ulquiorra said holding out the flowers.

I laughed at this odd step-by-step process but took the flowers and looked on. He did say he 'researched' the perfect Valentine's Day so I will let him continue in this odd fashion. Ulquiorra went to the fridge and pulled out some food. " Did you make dinner?" I asked.

" From what I have read it is seen as more 'romantic' or 'affectionate' to make the meal yourself. I did not know when you would be returning so I made sushi rolls," Ulquiorra said setting a large plate of sushi on the table. " Step two: dinner."

I laughed a little again as I quickly devoured the sushi. I was starved after a long night. I paused when Ulquiorra thrust a piece of sushi into my face. " What?" I asked.

" I saw many pictures of the male feeding the female and she was smiling as if she was enjoying the act. Would it please you if I fed you?" Ulquiorra asked.

I held back my laugh and opened my mouth for Ulquiorra. He placed the sushi in my mouth and I couldn't help but chuckle as I chewed. I then picked up a piece for him. " We'll take turns," I said holding the sushi up.

Ulquiorra stared at the fish passively, then at me for a brief moment, before eating the sushi. It was funny to feed Ulquiorra because in many ways he was like a child. He didn't understand people at all and was surprisingly needy, always wanting things his way. Not that I minded. " Ok what's step three?" I asked when dinner was through. I was now going along with the Valentine's Day checklist. Though seen as unromantic to most to me I knew this was something Ulquiorra would have never done normally for anyone else.

" A dessert, preferably made with chocolate, and also home made if possible," Ulquiorra said setting down a chocolate cake with chocolate icing and strawberries.

" Really. And why chocolate?" I asked as I took a bite.

" It is commonly believed chocolate acts as an aphrodisiac. This means that by consuming it that will increase my chances of step five happening."

" Step five?"

" As Grimmjow called it and I quote 'mind-blowing, earth shattering sex'."

I choked on my bite and Ulquiorra kept eating like usual. I blushed furiously through he rest of dessert. " Wow that was delicious," I said after finishing the plate. I helped Ulquiorra clean, though he asked me not to, then sat back on the couch. I closed my eyes smiling. Maybe, just maybe Ulquiorra loved me. Would he have spent his day researching Valentine's Day stuff, making a checklist, and staying up until now 2 o clock in the morning for just anyone?

" Step 4: a gift," Ulquiorra said. I opened my eyes then smiled.

It was a cute bat plushie. Bats are my favorite animal. " Aw thanks Ulqui," I said taking the bat. Upon closer inspection, however, there was a necklace. It was silver and had a tear shaped emerald on the end. " Ulquiorra this is… this is beautiful," I murmured.

Ulquiorra took the necklace and helped me put it on. I smiled back at him once he was done. " Did you have a pleasant evening?" Ulquiorra asked.

" Very pleasant thank you," I said then gave Ulquiorra a sweet kiss. " I'm just wondering why you did it."

" I wanted you to know I care about you," Ulquiorra said. I sighed. " Was that not the response you wanted?"

" Ulquiorra do you know how I feel about you?" I asked.

" I believe you care about me the way I care about you."

" It's not just caring Ulqui I… I love you," I said feeling the tears rising. " And I can't be with you anymore if you don't feel that way about me," I said feeling the tears finally falling. I looked back at Ulquiorra and he stared at me blankly. I smiled and shook my head. What was I thinking? Ulquiorra holds no emotions. Not for me not for anyone. I walked to my bedroom, not caring what Ulquiorra did and fell onto the bed. Why did it have to be him? Why did I have to fall in love with the somber beauty in the other room? I felt a hand turn me over to see an also crying Ulquiorra. " Why are you crying?" I asked confused.

" I don't know. I was going to leave but my feet wouldn't move and I suddenly felt like lead. Then I started to produce tears and I felt like I couldn't leave without speaking to you. Explain it to me," Ulquiorra said obviously frustrated.

I sat up and wiped my own eyes. " Well how do you feel?" I asked.

Ulquiorra paused and thought it over. " My chest hurts, has been hurting all day today. It hurt when Grimmjow said you would leave me, hurt when you did not want to see me tonight, and it hurt most of all right now when I realized my actions made you cry. The only time the pain disappeared was when you smiled and talked to me at dinner. Especially when you kissed me after the gift. What does that mean?" Ulquiorra asked.

I blinked then smiled and laughed to Ulquiorra's confusion. " I believe that is love Ulquiorra. I think even though you don't know it that is love," I said.

Ulquiorra had ceased crying and now thought deeply about it. " I suppose that could be it. The feelings I have for you match the definition," he muttered then looked up. " I believe I do in fact love you Beniko."

I felt a pulse go through me at that. " Say it again?" I asked.

Ulquiorra blinked confused. " I love you."

I leaned forward and kissed him needily. " Say it again?" I asked breathlessly against his lips.

" I love you?" Ulquiorra now questioned, confused on why I would want that.

I brought Ulquiorra down to the bed with me and began to strip him. " Say it again," I whispered.

Ulquiorra paused and looked deep into my eyes. " I love you Beniko," Ulquiorra said now confidently. He really did love me. And as the night went on I begged and begged Ulquiorra to keep saying those sweet, pure words I had been wishing for since we first entered this bizarre relationship. In return Ulquiorra fulfilled my wish each time, his words becoming more and more passionate every time. He really loved me, finally understood what love was. I fell asleep in his arms that night happier than I've ever been. No one was possibly happier this night than me.


	4. Chapter 3 Byakuya Broken Love

One month earlier

I set down the paper on Byakuya's desk then set down the coffee, silently waiting for him to notice. " Why did you bring me the newspaper Midori? I did not request it," Byakuya said off handedly. He was very stern at work, all emotion bottled up until after hours.

" Page 6 sir," I said pouring the cream into his coffee. I was the same, hiding the inner beast until after work.

Byakuya turned the pages to the story. " It appears as though I am engaged," Byakuya said ever so calmly. In his eyes, however, there was a storm brewing. A marriage arranged by his parents, his father holding an important government position.

" It appears so. And with this we are through," I said equally as calm straightening up the office as I began to make my departure.

" What was that?" Byakuya asked slightly more heated.

I turned back to him. " I'm tired of hiding. Of going to hotels and simply having sex. I'm done being your whore. And I will not be your mistress when you are married. I am tired of you, Byakuya Kuchiki, tired of this perverse version of a thing we call a 'relationship'. I no longer wish to see you outside of this office ever again. Good bye, Byakuya," I said closing the door and leaving, wanting to sob but holding it in.

Present

I quickly typed the speech for my boss, who was speaking at a 'go green' conference today. It has been a hard month. To give up a man you love is to give up a drug, you want it more and more with each passing day. But when that drug is dangerous and life threatening you do your best to stay away. And that was what Byakuya Kuchiki was, dangerous. The CEO of a strong company with equally as notable parents, needless to say you didn't want to mess with this bull. You would most definitely get the horns.

It was so easy back in the good old days of college. We met at a party, two intelligent people just chatting, but it quickly became more. It didn't take long for us to go simply from friends to dating. Well, it helps when your completely wasted one night and you tell him you love him then kiss him. And those happy days happened so fast really. Byakuya opened his first store and we lived in the apartment above it, nothing but ramen breakfast, lunch, and dinner to save money. But together we were happy. It was one month in when Byakuya broke down for the first time, one of the only times I've seen him cry. I comforted him, telling him that you must follow your dream even when no one else believes in it. But I did, I believed in him from the day he told me he wanted to own his own business. He looked back up at me and something happened. And that night I comforted Byakuya not just with my words but with my body as well.

And that night was the first night of many to come lying in Byakuya's embrace. It was as if that night was magic, the business picked up immediately after that. By day selling our gardening tools and nearly every night screwing each other senseless. But life had to come along. The family forbade any relationships once Byakuya's company grew into, well, a company. The simple store was no longer one but dozens and more opening across the seas. Together we raised the single storied building to a fifty-story tower. Our relationship went in the opposite direction however.

So what did we do instead of cutting off our relationship? We hid it. I became his call girl, meeting at hotels in less than safe parts of the city, waiting on the corner with all the other prostitutes for him to come pick me up. He was ashamed of me, hiding me from the public eye. And I hated it. I wanted to hold hands with Byakuya as we strolled through the park again, naming the various plants we walked by with a light smile.

What happened? What happened to when we would go on dates? What happened to his smile, his laugh that he only shared with me? It all left once we went into this hidden love life. And I hated it. Which is why I am so much better now. I am no longer his whore, his call girl. I looked at the time and sighed, printing out the speech. I set that along with the coffee on a tray then walked into my boss's office. Secretary for Byakuya Kuchiki, my ex love. What could possibly go wrong? " Good morning sir," I said setting down the papers and coffee.

" Schedule?" Byakuya asked.

" This morning you promised Ichigo that favor to call Sosuke Aizen for a reservation at his restaurant Las Noches," I said looking at my pocket calendar.

He angrily sighed at that. I don't know why but those men hate each other. He and Sosuke may smile in public but behind the curtains there is a strong feud between the two since the beginning. No reason behind it as far as I could tell " Very well then. Continue," Byakuya said sipping his coffee.

" You asked me to schedule a lunch for you at 12. At 3 you have a speech at a conference I have written for you. Then at 8 you have the Valentine's ball to attend with your fiancée," I said emotionlessly.

" Thank you Midori," Byakuya said.

" It's Ms. Fukui sir. It's improper to call your subordinate by their first name sir," I said taking the now empty cup of coffee.

Byakuya sighed again. " Your more than that Midori you-"

" I am your employee nothing more. Do not forget your marriage coming in only a month. Have a nice day Mr. Kuchiki," I said before leaving. It was so hard, just letting him go. But it was for the best. I refused to be 'the other woman' once he's married. Even if I still love him everything I've got. I went about my day like usual until I got a call from Rukia.

" Hey Midori are you doing anything for lunch?" Rukia asked.

" No how about you?" I replied while typing a speech for tomorrow.

" I'm going to meet a couple friends for lunch at Common Grounds you want to come?"

" That sounds good what time?"

" Noon"

" See you then," and with that I hung up. Rukia has been my friend since Byakuya and I met in college. She may be the only one that noticed the relationship Byakuya and I shared together. At 11:30 I headed for the elevator and stepped inside. Just as it was about to close a hand opened it again, Byakuya's hand I realized as he stepped in. We both stood in awkward silence. I felt a hand graze my own and I looked to see Byakuya's hand reaching for mine. " Are you crazy!" I hissed then moved to the corner of the elevator.

" I don't understand," Byakuya said calmly making me scoff.

" You are ENGAGED! And it's not to me. I will not be your other lover," I said looking out the window of the elevator. Why did we have to be on the top floor? I was so distracted looking outside that I didn't notice Byakuya behind me. He turned me around and immediately kissed me. And I couldn't help but return the kiss. I couldn't resist the drug that was Byakuya when he was like this with me. I heard the ding of the elevator opening and I pushed him away just as some more people got on. I felt his stare but I ignored him. I had to for both our safeties. Once the elevator opened on the bottom floor I stepped out and as fast as I could in these stilettos ran out and hailed a taxi.

I saw Byakuya in rear mirror looking after me and I sighed. What was wrong with him? I said no a month ago but he still comes after me. Not only that but his marriage is right around the corner. I blinked away the tears in the back of the taxi. Why are you torturing me like this? Just put me out of my misery already. I got to the restaurant just in time. Normally, before the engagement, Byakuya and I shared the couch seat. He would ever so calmly rub his leg against mine making me smile ever so lightly. I moved to Renji's usual seat. Only a few minutes later did Renji AND Byakuya come in.

Should have guessed when Rukia invited me that she would invite her brother. " Oi Midori what are you doing in my seat?" Renji asked as Byakuya sat in his normal spot.

" Just thought I'd mix it up. Problem?" I asked.

" Whatever," Renji mumbled sitting next to Byakuya. I felt his stare the entire meal but I made sure to not even give Byakuya a glance. As soon as my food was done I left, leaving more than enough money for the bill. Only a block away a hand grabbed my own.

" What do you want Byakuya?" I asked angrily.

" Do you have feelings for me?" he asked.

" What?"

" Do you love me in any way still?"

I stilled but only a moment later yanked my hand away. " Does it matter?" I hissed.

" It does. And that was all I needed to hear," Byakuya said. And before I could even respond Byakuya was gone and on the phone. He was definitely an idiot. I finished work for the day then went home and changed for the night. I had to attend the ball besides Byakuya as his spokesperson. People had questions, I had answers, and Byakuya had fun not bothered by anyone. As much as I would have liked to have not seen Byakuya for the rest of the night we would arrive together by limo. Just as I had finished getting dressed the limo arrived. I sat in the back beside Byakuya who barely batted an eye when I got in.

" Good evening sir," I said formally.

" Good evening Midori. You look even more beautiful than normal tonight," Byakuya said as calm as ever.

" Please don't do this sir," I said clenching my fist.

" What?"

" Don't act like you give a damn about me," I said broken. And the rest of the ride was silent. I got out of the limo first followed by Byakuya and he quickly made his way to the gala while I stayed and answered the many questions. Mainly about Byakuya's marriage to Momo Hinamori, another daughter of a politician. After an hour outside answering the presses questions I headed inside. The ball was Valentines Day themed, hearts and such everywhere. It only reminded me more of how incredibly single and heart broken I was. I quickly found a familiar face and stepped over. " Hisagi how are you?" I asked of the secretary for the famous Tosen of Tosen Records. Though blind it only made his hearing more acute and he was able to hire and elevate the best voices in the music industry.

" Not as busy as you apparently. You were out there for over an hour," Hisagi said clinking a glass of champagne with me.

" Well when your boss is getting married out of the blue people have questions," I said only slightly bitter. Hisagi and I joined another secretary Kira and we all lounged in the back talking. Maybe not a bad evening at all. Hisagi and Kira looked past me for a moment and they both rose then made small bows.

" Good evening Midori," a voice said. I turned then immediately rose and did a bow of my own.

" Good evening President Aizen," I said.

" Oh please just Aizen is fine. I'm only a humble restaurant owner nothing more," Aizen said. Just a restaurant owner? His restaurant, Las Noches, is known world wide for its cuisine. Any restaurant he touches has unbelievable success. He owns dozens of five star restaurants across Japan, each different from the last.

" Is there something I can help you with sir?" I asked.

" Nothing really. I just noticed Byakuya left his pretty little secretary alone for the evening."

" Well President Kuchiki needs to spend time with his future wife."

" Ah yes Momo right? Those two will do great things together, two children of politicians," Aizen said off handedly.

" Yes I believe they make a good match," I said with a small, broken smile. I could never be good enough for Byakuya. A farmer's daughter risen to a new level of high class.

" I don't suppose I could cash in that favor Byakuya owes me now could I?"

" That depends on what you wish for."

" To spend the evening with you on my arm. Showing off the beautiful woman Byakuya has forgotten," Aizen said holding out his hand.

Have I learned nothing from Byakuya? That people from my background should stay away from the wealthy? But if this gets rid of Byakuya's debt he will appreciate it. With a sigh I took the outstretched hand and I was soon attached to Aizen for the rest of the night. We spoke with many company presidents and CEOs, politicians, and celebrities. People who wouldn't have batted an eye at me before now actually saw me and took note of who I was. Byakuya hid me but Aizen flaunted me, something I very much appreciated by the end of the night. We stood on the balcony, looking over the city drinking and laughing. " You'll have to tell me your gnocchi recipe. I just can't seem to get it right when I try at home," I said taking a sip of my wine.

" You cook?"

" I try. I can make a mean Soufflé," I said.

" Well then how about you come to my restaurant sometime and we can teach each other. Sound good yes?" Aizen asked.

" That would be incredible thank you," I said with a smile. We watched the city in silence for a few minutes.

" Midori I have a business proposition for you," Aizen said turning towards me. I turned towards him and nodded carefully. " How about you come work for me, as my secretary."

" Pardon me?"

" Byakuya has forgotten you. You're useless to him now. You're the assistant that's been there with him since the beginning yet you haven't earned a better position then secretary? Surely, under my care, I would have had you in charge of your own division by now. He sees your potential yet shelters you from it. Come work for me and by the end of the year you'll have your own restaurant to manage. What do you say?"

I couldn't help but take the words into consideration. If I worked for Aizen I could finally escape Byakuya, escape the addiction of being in his arms. " I… I'll have to think about it," I said quietly.

Aizen simply smiled and stroked my arm, brining my attention back to him. " Of course you could always be more than just my secretary. I think you are very beautiful Midori and any man would be proud to have you on his arm. Perhaps you wouldn't mind staying on mine?"

I blinked. He wants me? " I-I'm sorry I don't understand," I said.

Aizen smiled and took my hand. " I have rented the suite here for the night. Would you like me to show you what I mean?" he asked. I didn't even respond as I was pulled from the balcony through the ballroom to the elevators. Maybe being with another man will help me get over Byakuya. The elevator doors opened and Aizen pulled me inside, wrapping his arms around me and tilting my head up. He began leaning down for the kiss and I found myself closing my eyes not in want but in sadness. Imagining the man I truly loved wanting me the way this man does. The elevator doors were thrown open by a steely Byakuya. " Ah hello Byakuya can I help you?" Aizen asked completely calm.

" What are you doing with Midori?" Byakuya asked coldly.

" I have invited her to my room for the night and she accepted. Is there something wrong with that?" Aizen asked.

Byakuya glared at me and I looked away from him. " I need you to come with me for an emergency meeting. Both of you."

" Very well then. Business before pleasure right?," Aizen said letting go of me and we followed Byakuya to a private room. Already there was Byakuya's parents and Momo.

" What is going on Byakuya?" Byakuya's father asked impatiently. Byakuya went to the door and grabbed a briefcase handed to him by an employee then came back in.

" I refuse to marry this woman," Byakuya said as if it were simple.

" And why not?" his mother asked.

" For one thing I have no feelings for her whatsoever and two she is simply marrying me to act as a spy," Byakuya said.

" I beg your pardon?" Mr. Kuchiki asked.

" Momo Hinamori is currently one of Sosuke Aizen's many lovers," Byakuya said pulling out some surveillance photos. It was true, the images showed the two together in various places. " She wishes to marry me to gain information on my company for her true lover."

" And what does a gardening company and a restaurant man have in common?" Mr. Kuchiki asked.

" Both President Kuchiki and President Aizen are planning on venturing into the produce business. Whoever gets there company out first will control the others hold on produce. President Kuchiki wishes to grow produce to join his plant company and increase profits. President Aizen on the other hand wishes to grow produce to cut the prices of food for his restaurants. Either way it is a big venture and will be high profits for one company," I said. Everyone turned to me. I awkwardly coughed. " If I may be so bold to interrupt, sir."

" What Midori says is true. Aizen is using Momo as a way to get information on my plan of action to him," Byakuya said.

" Do you have proof of this?" Mr. Kuchiki asked as Byakuya put a DVD in a small television.

" This is surveillance video of my office during lunch hour. I made sure everyone was gone and that Momo knew we would all be gone," Byakuya said as he pressed play.

And there she was, sneaking about Byakuya's office, time stamped and everything. She looked frustrated as she tried to hack the computer. I had a friend of mine, Ulquiorra, do the security on that computer no one was getting in there. " Did she find anything?" Mr. Kuchiki asked interested now.

" Only one small piece of information. Who I plan to put in charge of this new venture," Byakuya said.

" Who?"

Byakuya pointed to me. " Midori Fukui."

I blinked as eyes yet again fell on me. " Me?" I asked shocked.

" Yes why her?" Mr. Kuchiki asked.

" Midori was born and raised on a farm, she knows produce well. More importantly she is the one person I trust more than anyone else," Byakuya said. " Momo must have told President Aizen this little fact and he has spent the night trying to woo her to his side."

All eyes were now on a very pale and worried looking Momo. She stepped over to Aizen. " Please forgive me Sosuke I tried, I tried so hard to-" she began but he slapped her.

" Enough. You have disappointed me, again, Momo. We will be leaving now," Aizen said passing me with a simple glance before leaving.

" Well then," Mr. Kuchiki said standing up. " Now that this mess is over it appears as though Momo will no longer be your wife. Do not worry my son we have plenty of notable women waiting for you."

" No father you don't," Byakuya said.

" What did you say to me?"

" You do not have control over my future anymore, not since I went to college for business instead of politics. I have made my own future and I plan to share it with the woman I love."

" Oh really? And who might this woman be?" Byakuya's father asked, unamused.

Byakuya stepped over to me and took my hand then stood back in front of his parents. " This woman, Midori Fukui."

I was dumbstruck twice in the same night. " You want to marry a farm girl?" Byakuya's father asked enraged.

" No, I want to marry the one woman who has been there with me since the beginning. The one woman who believed in me when I said I wanted to open a business, a gardening shop of all things. The one woman who shared an apartment and microwave ramen with me when the business first opened and there wasn't money to spare. And the one woman who stood by my side and watched our business grow into the multibillion dollar, international industry it is today. And I will not lose this woman simply because you do not see her as fit for me. This is the woman I love and the one I WILL be marrying," Byakuya said.

He said it, Byakuya said it. Byakuya would tell me in private he loved me but never in front of another person, especially someone as important as his parents. I never felt such a warm feeling in my chest before, not even the first time Byakuya said he loved me. Before Byakuya's father could argue his mother stood and walked over to us. She smiled at me as I stared back at her. " Go ahead Byakuya, you have our blessing," his mother said.

And as if a saint had spoken, both sides immediately calmed. Byakuya's father sighed angrily but seemed to accept it and Byakuya carried a soft smile. He kissed his mother on the cheek then said his thanks and finally dragged me out of the room. The limo ride was silent and slowly grew uncomfortable. I almost slept with another man right in front of the man who I just realized still loves me. The limo stopped at large, luxurious apartment complex, assumedly Byakuya's home. Byakuya silently pulled me out and I soon found myself on the top floor and in Byakuya's home.

Before I could ask anything Byakuya was in the kitchen. I sighed and walked through the large apartment out to the balcony. I smiled at the garden outside, 2 Cherry Blossom trees and several other plants. This is how the rich live then. A moment later Byakuya moved beside me, holding out a glass of champagne that I cautiously took. He then sat on an outside chair and I sat beside him, both of us quietly sipping champagne. " Last month, when you asked to break off our relationship, I was heart broken but accepted the situation. You made a valid point; I hid you and used you for my own sexual desires. But the same time that is not completely true," Byakuya said calmly.

" Then why Byakuya? What happened to us?" I asked.

" Once Senbonzakura really began to pick up, father called and told me to fire you."

" What?"

" He wanted you gone from my life. He knew of our relationship and knew that I was slipping from his control. I was threatened by my own father to forget you or he would ruin your life," Byakuya said simply.

And I knew very well that was something he could do. " Then why-"

" I tried to forget you, that one point several years ago where we didn't see each other for a month remember? But your not easy to leave behind, you're an addiction to me. So you believe I hid you because I was ashamed of our relationship when in actuality I hid you from the wrath of my father. And though it hurt I let you leave the office that day after proclaiming your hate for me because I knew I had to keep you safe. I had to find a way for us to be together and to get rid of that other woman. Do you understand now?" Byakuya asked.

" But Byakuya your father… is right. I'm just a farm girl and your secretary. The press will eat this up," I said.

" I have distracted them with the Momo/Aizen story. That will satisfy them for a few weeks."

" But-"

Byakuya stood and knelt in front of me. " Don't think about anyone else. I stopped thinking about what my father wanted from me the day I met you. So stop thinking about what others will say and instead do what you wish. Isn't that what you always told me to do?" Byakuya asked with as much warmth as his tone would allow.

I blinked at the surprisingly kind words from normally such a cold man. He wanted me to do what I wanted? Then so be it. My body moved forward to meet Byakuya's in a soft kiss that slowly grew into a needy one. Byakuya stood and straddled me in the chair, his hands skimming along my dress and trying to find how to release me of the now annoying clothing. I tugged at the belt of Byakuya's pants. I was only a few hours ago in relapse from loss of my drug and to now have it back and pumping through my veins for the first time in a long time I was going mad with need. No longer were two calm business partners on the porch of this apartment but two savage animals. I almost thought Byakuya was going to take me on the porch half dressed for all to hear until the sky began to downpour.

I ran inside only to be pushed against the closest wall, Byakuya biting at my neck and finally pulling away the now damp dress. Byakuya hoisted my light body into the small side table, knocking over a few books, against the wall and continued his attack. My bra was gone only a minute later and I just panted and moaned under his touch. In my moment of bliss, the hands I used to grab Byakuya's shirt accidentally ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere. We truly were two animals in heat. " Bed… bed please," I panted needily.

Byakuya answered my wishes, picking me up and carrying me to his bedroom then immediately got to work again. When we were finally done Byakuya and I were covered in a thin layer of sweat and our bodies were nearly gasping for air. I turned carefully and watched Byakuya fall from his high, one of my favorite parts of being with him. His eyes slowly went from dazed to focused and his breathing quickly went to a steady pace. The beast was locked down again, who knows for how long, and the calm and serious Byakuya Kuchiki the world knows was back. Byakuya noticed me out of the corner of his eye and pulled me against him. I closed my eyes against his chest, happy for the affection. " You will not be going to work tomorrow," Byakuya said calmly.

" And why not?" I asked looking up at him.

" You will be moving your belongings here," he said as if it were obvious.

" But there's pay roll tomorrow, your giving another speech, several job interviews-" I began but I was cut off by lips. Byakuya pulled away a moment later. " Well I suppose someone else can get those done," I muttered.

" Much better," Byakuya murmured. We laid in silence for quite some time to the point I nearly fell asleep. " Midori?" Byakuya asked quietly.

" Hm?" I replied tiredly.

Byakuya leaned down and gave me yet another soft kiss making me open my eyes. " I love you. Happy Valentine's day," Byakuya said. Now I was certain. No one was in a higher state of love and happiness then I was that night.


	5. Chapter 4 Grimmjow Forbidden Love

" Green Thumb deliveries!" I shouted outside the door, ringing the doorbell. A woman came and answered the door smiling.

" Oh thank you. These must be from my husband," she said taking the flowers.

" No problem have a lovely Valentine's," I said with a wave over my shoulder as I got back on my bike. Never understood Valentine's Day. Corporations getting you to spend more if you ask me. More importantly I didn't understand giving someone flowers. Flowers wither and die when picked how is that an expression of love? Our dying love? Psh whatever. Maybe I'm just bitter because I'm still single and everyone else is in love. Yes that has to be it. I mean it's not my fault I haven't found my prince charming! Well that and the fact that my dad glares at every single guy I bring over, being sure to flaunt his gun and remind them that he is the police chief.

Oh what would my prince charming be? Let's see I'll be in distress and he'll ride up on his stallion and save me from my woes. Psh, ya right. Is it too much to ask to meet a cute guy? Lord Please throw a hunk at me right now! And my prayers were answered. In my stupidity of looking up at he sky for my wish I didn't see the green light and a car hit me. Not hard at all but just enough to knock me over. A kind nurse stepped over to me but I barely paid attention as I watched prince charming come out of his ride. He rode a white mustang that contrasted beautifully with his amazing blue hair. I watched as he yelled at someone on the phone in awe. God sent me my prince.

That is until my mind began working again. Being Police chief's daughter, you know who certain bad guys are. And my prince was none other than Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, son of crime boss Baraggan Lousenbairn. I gulped and quickly got back on my bike, ignoring the slight pain and rode off again. Oh I can't be seen with him! What would dad say! I pulled into an alley and panted as I got my air back. Once I made sure the coast was clear I went about my route like normal, delivering the rest of the flowers then trudged back. I was greeted by a frightened storeowner. " Oh Natsuki I was so worried!" the owner said hugging me tightly.

" Why?" I asked confused.

" Oh well this gentleman said you were in an accident and look at you your bleeding!" The owner said fussing over me. What man? I turned and my eyes widened to see a displeased Grimmjow leaning against the wall looking at me. My prince was going to kill me this lovely Valentine's Day.

" I'm fine really. I should just get back to work," I said.

" Absolutely not! What would your father say if I made you work after this? No you are to go straight home with pay," the owner said shoving a check in my hand.

" Don't worry I'll make sure she gets home safely," Grimmjow said walking over to me and grabbing my shoulder. I gave the owner a pleading look who barely noticed.

" Ok. You two stay safe!" owner shouted then went into the back room. Grimmjow dragged me out and I was thrown into the front seat of the mustang. I whimpered as the door was locked.

" Damn will you calm down Natsuki I'm not going to bite you!" Grimmjow shouted looking me over.

" You… you know who I am?" I asked.

" Psh and you don't know who I am? Our dads hate each other so we get to know our enemies. That's why you ran earlier right?" Grimmjow asked.

" Um ya," I muttered.

" Ok well look. If it gets out that I, a yakuza, hurt the police chief's daughter it's going to be an all out war right? So how about you let me take care of ya and then you can go home and everything will be at peace ok?" Grimmjow asked calmly.

" So… you're not going to kidnap me?"

" You think I want a death wish? No fucking way!" Grimmjow shouted.

I smiled ever so lightly and nodded. " Well ok I guess," I said with a slight blush.

" Ok good. First we go back to my place to get you stitched up," Grimmjow said not noticing my blush then sped off.

People treat me like a princess because they don't want to deal with the wrath of my dad. But Grimmjow doesn't. I smiled ever so lightly as we flew down the streets, way over the speed limit. We arrived at Grimmjow's apartment just outside of 'Arrancar' territory as the gang called themselves. " This place is pretty nice," I said as we headed up.

" You think I want to stay in a shit hole? Oh by the way the place is kinda messy and I have this bitchy cat called Pantera. She only likes me so watch out," Grimmjow said unlocking the door and I giggled. He turned around. " The fuck you laughing at?"

" Nothing you just don't seem like a cat guy," I said still smiling.

" Psh whatever… you know people don't usually make fun of me," Grimmjow said after a pause.

" And people don't usually kidnap me yet here we are."

" I didn't fucking kidnap you!" Grimmjow shouted then looked around to make sure no one heard only making me laugh more. He scoffed then opened the door to his apartment leading me in. I sat on the not clothes covered portion of the couch and watched Grimmjow stumble around his own apartment. I can't handle this filth I thought to myself as I began picking up some of the laundry and empty pizza boxes. Under one of the many shirts was a cat.

" Oh um hi cat… I mean Pantera right?" I asked the cat. Pantera purred in approval as she ran along my leg.

" Wow. Guess Pantera isn't a complete bitch," Grimmjow said. In response Pantera hissed and attacked Grimmjow's leg.

" She's angry because you buried her under laundry," I said only laughing a little this time as Grimmjow looked down passively on an angry Pantera. Grimmjow looked around the room.

" I was gone five minutes and the place is clean!"

" You call this clean? I have a lot of work left to do."

" No you don't. You're my guest and I was the one who injured you."

" I'm not waiting in this filth!"

" Filth?"

" You think you can stop me?" I asked heatedly, legitimately angry.

Grimmjow threw his arms in the air and growled as he sat on the now clean couch. I scurried about the apartment and did my work until an hour later I was satisfied, collapsing beside Grimmjow on the couch. " You done?" Grimmjow asked.

" Yes"

Grimmjow stood up laughing. " Crazy fucking bitch. You know that right?" Grimmjow asked moving to his room again.

" Never said I wasn't," I said and I heard Grimmjow cackle in amusement. He came back out with a wet towel and a first aid kit. I barely even noticed my scabs before now. Grimmjow began covering my minor wounds with band-aids and wiping off the extra blood. I looked around the now clean room. " You box?" I ask noticing the punching bag.

" You do know my known fighting style is hand to hand right?"

" Oh ya my bad."

" Well that and I own a few gyms. It's how I make my money so I don't have to rely on my dad's blood money."

" Really?"

" Ya Grind Gyms. You know I actually hate my dad. It's the reason I kept my mom's last name. I like a good fight I don't like to actually fucking kill people you know? And he's killed so many people," Grimmjow muttered the last part. Maybe he wasn't a bad thug after all. Once Grimmjow was done I stretched a little and nodded in satisfaction.

" Feels good thanks."

" Damn would have thought you got run over by a car."

" I technically did."

" Aw shut up! I tapped ya that's it!" Grimmjow shouted and I laughed. " Psh whatever. You want some new clothes?"

I nodded and Grimmjow came back with some feminine clothing. " These your girlfriends?" I asked as I got changed in the bathroom.

" My step-sister Nelliel. You think any bitch can handle me?" Grimmjow asked as I stepped back out.

" Well it's just you're… you know," I said nervous now.

Grimmjow smiled a gigantic smile. " I'm what?" he asked.

" You're… attractive," I said full on blushing now.

" Hah! Damn straight I am. You're not too bad yourself you know," Grimmjow said.

Grimmjow thought I was attractive? " Well um… thanks. So uh so what do you want to do now?" I asked.

" We can go for a walk or something," Grimmjow said now equally as nervous. I nodded then I followed him out and we spent the rest of the afternoon walking through town. Currently Grimmjow and I were sitting on a park bench eating an ice cream I convinced him to buy for me. " Your dad seems like a total hard ass," Grimmjow said.

" He just wants to keep me safe. Ever since he lost mom things went kind of down hill for him," I said softly.

" Damn sorry I completely forgot-"

" It's fine. It's not like it was your fault really."

Mom was killed in a drive by done by the arrancar. I was still just a kid and we went out to eat at a restaurant. Everything seemed to go slow for a moment then fast. I saw a black car slow down and the windows rolled down then the next thing I knew I was on the ground, glass shattered, and people screaming. Mom died immediately and I almost died, three bullets to the chest one just missing my heart. Ever since that day dad tried his best to keep me locked up at all times.

" So, basically, you can't leave the house except for your job? Or if your dads with you? Don't you think that's a little obsessive?"

" Ya but what I am I supposed to say he's my dad."

" You're a woman now, a grown adult! Tell him you want to move out, that you can take care of yourself," Grimmjow said.

I sighed and sat back. " I… I know. Thanks," I said smiling. Just then I saw someone I didn't want to see. " Oh my God," I said hoarsely.

" What?"

" Th-that's Kensei! He's part of my dad's squad, the visoreds. Their sole job is to hunt you guys down if you leave your territory," I said just as Kensei noticed it was me. He gave a wave and I shakily waved back as he moved forward.

" What!"

" You have to go," I said standing up.

" Hey wait when can I see you again?"

" We can't Grimmjow!"

" What the hell does that mean?"

" It means my dad hates your dad and your dad hates my dad! We can't do this Grimmjow ok? Bye," I said briskly then went over to Kensei before he could get close enough to us.

" Yo Natsuki! Who was that?" Kensei asked motioning to a walking away Grimmjow.

" Just some guy from work," I said.

" Really huh? No matter your dad's looking for you. Says you got hit by a car of something? You look pretty good to me but I gotta bring you home," Kensei said.

I nodded and followed Kensei to the police car. We coincidentally drove right by Grimmjow and I saw him look in to see me. He looked almost sad, possibly pitying me. I sighed and sat back in the seat. My prince couldn't reach me; we were of two separate worlds. I got home and dad immediately came out to see me. " Here she is Shinji. Perfectly healthy like usual."

" Are you ok honey? Your boss called me and said-"

" I'm fine dad ok?" I said a little heatedly then walked past him.

" You come back here right now young lady!"

" I'm not a young lady I'm a woman you hear me? You don't have to breath down my neck every single second of every single day!" I shouted.

" I raised you, you treat me with respect!"

" Respect? How can I treat you with respect when you treat me like a child! I'm not a girl anymore dad! I want to go! I want to DO I don't want to sit! And you can't keep me locked up anymore!" I shouted at him.

" I can and I will!" Dad said grabbing my arm. He led me to my room and threw me in then before I could stop him he locked the door.

" I hate you!" I shouted banging on the doors. I finally broke down and cried. Grimmjow was right; I'm trapped by my own overprotective father. Once I was finally done crying I moved to my bed and laid down. I just wanted to sleep, to forget everything. And that I did until there was a light tap at my window. A light tap that wouldn't leave. I sighed and wiped my face as I moved to the window. With a shocked face I opened my window. " Grimmjow! What the hell are you doing here? Do you have a death wish?" I hissed.

" Nice to see you too Natsuki," Grimmjow said with a smile, sitting in the tree outside my window. " What are you doing in your room?"

" I got locked in. Dad went berserk when I told him I wanted to leave."

Grimmjow frowned at that. " You want to go out?" Grimmjow asked.

I blinked then turned to look at my door. What would dad do if he found out I snuck out? I don't care any more. " Just give me a minute," I said. I put on a simple dress then stepped outside my window. Grimmjow had already stepped back down the tree as I sat on the window's edge.

" Jump!" he whispered loudly.

" What?" I hissed back.

" Come on princess live on the edge. Do you trust me?" Grimmjow asked. I… I did. I trusted the yakuza I just met today with my life. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and jumped. I couldn't help but let out a tiny yelp but only a moment later I was wrapped in strong arms. Opening my eyes I saw an amused Grimmjow smiling down at me and I blushed as he set me down." Hungry?"

" Starved"

" Don't know where we can go on Valentine's Day but we'll figure it out."

" I think I know a place," I said smiling. We got in his car and I guided Grimmjow to the closest McDonald's. Though not amused, I convinced Grimmjow to go in. We got many stares mostly because Grimmjow dressed for the part of a yakuza.

" Let's take this to go. I know a better place with less stares," Grimmjow said noticing the looks and whispers. We drove for about a half an hour until we got to the secret destination. Once we stopped a smile grew on my face and I jumped out of the car.

" The beach!" I shouted excitedly. I ran to the sand, kicking my shoes off in the process, and then dug my feet in. Holding my arms up, I did my best to absorb the last of the rays as the sun began to set. Other couples littered the beach as well even on this chilly day. I turned back and saw Grimmjow leaning against the front of his car, holding up the bag of food and waving it at me with a smirk on his face. Blushing in embarrassment I returned to the car where we both sat on the hood. Over fries and shakes, Grimmjow and I spent our time talking about each others likes and dislikes while sharing many laughs. The sun began to set but we hardly noticed in each others company. The couples began to leave with the moment gone but we stayed until the moon and the stars lit up the beach. When the food was gone I got up and threw the garbage away, Grimmjow following.

" What do you say to a walk on the beach?" Grimmjow asked.

I nodded in approval and only a few minutes later Grimmjow and I were wiggling our toes in the sand. " The waters not too cold actually," I said as the water ran past my feet.

" Maybe we should go swimming?" Grimmjow asked. I turned and saw that giant, playful smile. And I knew he was just messing with me but I couldn't help it.

" Maybe we should," I said as I unzipped my dress. Grimmjow's smirk disappeared as I took off the dress and threw it to the side. " Live on the edge right?"

" Sure you're the police chiefs daughter?" Grimmjow asked as he stepped out of his own clothes.

" Trust me I'm sure," I said laughing at the odd comment.

I looked back at Grimmjow and he was staring at my chest. Not in a creepy, leering way but in a curious, sad way. I looked down and quickly realized he was staring at my bullet wounds, ten years later. Two were just small circles while one had a jagged scar across it. He must think they're ugly. I awkwardly raised my arms and covered myself up. Grimmjow took note and woke from his trance. " Oh sorry…" he muttered looking away.

" No it's fine. I know how ugly they are. Dad reminds he basically everyday," I said.

" Hah! You think that's ugly?" Grimmjow asked then took off his shirt. He had a long, dark red gash down the center of his chest. " Got in a car crash 5 years ago. Pops wouldn't let me go to the hospital given the… cargo I was carrying. He had some crack head Dr. Mayuri fix me up. Now I've got this fucking mess on my chest."

Without asking permission I traced my hands down the scar. Grimmjow flinched in surprise but didn't say anything. " Does it hurt?" I asked quietly.

Grimmjow let out a long sigh. " Sometimes," he muttered. He didn't want people knowing he could feel pain, I could tell.

" Sometimes, at night, when I fall asleep I dream of that day. Everything seems to happen in slow motion and I know what I want to do next but I'm in slow motion too. And after… it happens I wake up to the pain from long ago. That's when it hurts for me," I said softly.

" I… me too," Grimmjow said. I looked back up and saw he was being serious. " You can go to how every many therapists they throw at ya but nobodies going to get it. Nobodies ever shared my pain before," Grimmjow said then gently ran a finger over the scar on my lower stomach.

Damn what am I thinking? All this depressing banter on a happy day. I took Grimmjow's hands into mine and he looked back up at me. " Last one in is a rotten egg," I shouted before running into the waves in nothing but my bra and underwear.

" Oh so that's how you want to play huh?" Grimmjow shouted back and chasing after me. We ran in the waves, laughing and splashing each other as the sun set. It was so much fun, finally having a friend. Someone who knew who I was but didn't give a damn. I screamed gleefully as I was pulled by Grimmjow's strong arms into the waves. When we both rose back to the surface and Grimmjow gave me that killer smirk that I loved. It only made me want to wipe it away and that I did as I tackled him back into the murky depths. After what had to be a few hours of playing in the water, we both panted after rising to the surface then laughed hysterically as we stumbled back to our clothes. Thankfully Grimmjow brought down a spare blanket he had in the back of the car that we now both shared. We lied on top looking up at the stars talking more about life for a while. " Um tonight was pretty great, thanks," I said.

" Ya. It's pretty nice just being people again you know?" Grimmjow said.

" Grimmjow I um know this may not be a good question but you haven't killed anyone before right?"

" Damn Natsuki your seriously scared of me aren't you?"

" No it's not that! It's just… your kind of… perfect. There just has to be a down side," I said.

" Well fortunately for you I'm still Mr. Perfect. I like to beat the shit out of people, not kill them," Grimmjow said smiling at me.

" Oh um ok," I said as the blush grew.

" If I'm perfect what does that make you?"

" What do you mean?"

" Well I'm a piece of shit and your calling me perfect. You're fucking beautiful and strong. So you must be some kind of God right?" Grimmjow asked.

I blinked at the odd answer. " You think I'm beautiful?" I asked. He saw my scars, scars that made my own father cringe.

" Ya. I mean before today I only heard your name from my dad. So when I got to the flower shop and I found out you worked there I looked you up on my phone. And there was this one picture, on facebook or something, and you were watching the sun set and I don't know I just kind of thought 'wow'." Grimmjow said blushing now.

Grimmjow looked back at me and saw my bright smile and he smiled back a little too. " Can we do this again? Hang out?" I asked.

" Hanging out hm?" Grimmjow asked with an amused expression.

" What?"

" I think this is something more than simply 'hanging out'. This is a date."

My heart skipped a beat. " S-So that means that you um well like me? As in a little bit more than friendly?" I asked.

Grimmjow scoffed. " Trust me a lot more than friendly," he said making me smile.

" M-me too," I said.

" Then I think we should seal the deal of our 'more than friendly' relationship," Grimmjow said pushing a bit of my damp hair behind my ear then using that hand to cup my face. A moment later he began pulling me towards him as he leaned down to kiss me. I closed my eyes and clutched the blanket under me in anticipation. That is until the ringtone of a cell phone rang out. Grimmjow turned and mumbled some curses grabbing the phone. " The fuck you want Nnoitra I'm fucking busy!... now?... tell that asshole-… fuck! Fine I'm coming don't get your panties in a bunch you fucking pussy," Grimmjow said ending the call.

" Um Grimmjow?" I asked as Grimmjow reached for his clothes.

" Something is going on our turf gotta go. I'll drive you home," Grimmjow said. I sighed and put my dress on. My prince was about to give me my kiss! Can't I get a happy ending? The ride back was fast and I sighed again outside my window. " Don't worry I'll swing by for another 'more than friendly' excursion tomorrow."

I laughed and nodded then got out of the car, the sound of Grimmjow's mustang in my ears as I climbed back into my room. After a quick shower I laid down to go to sleep but was interrupted by a panting Kensei. " Kensei what are you doing here?" I asked tiredly sitting up in bed.

He gave me a dumbfounded look. " You're here?" he asked.

" What do you mean?"

" An hour ago your father came to check on you but you were gone. I told him the man I saw you with earlier. You know that was Grimmjow of Arrancar right? Took me a while but I finally recognized him."

I stiffened then grabbed Kensei's arms. " What did you say? What did you tell him?" I hissed worried.

" I said he must have kidnapped you. Him and the entire squad are storming the Arrancar base now."

Before he could stop me I ran past Kensei, just in shorts and a t-shirt and no shoes. I ran out the house and down the street, faster and faster. Rain began to fall but that did not hinder me only kept me going. Grimmjow was in danger because of me. People could die because I decided to sneak out. Only a few blocks away I heard gunfire and I moved even faster. I turned the corner just as a bullet flew by. Judging by the police cars I was on the 'safe' side. I saw dad and immediately ran to him. " Natsuki?" my dad asked surprised.

" Dad you have to end this! I wasn't kidnapped ok? I left on my own please stop!" I begged.

" They fired first. I'm just protecting you and this city. We can end their crime spree tonight and kill them all," dad said taking aim for another shot.

" No stop!" I shouted in stepping in front of his gun.

" Move Natsuki," dad said coldly.

I shook my head no as I took steps back with my outstretched arms, others taking notice and the shooting began to subside on our side.

" Natsuki!" a familiar voice shouted. I turned and saw Grimmjow running at me, now both sides stopped shooting. We met in the middle of the battlefield only a foot apart. He panted while running his hands over my arms for injuries. " Are you fucking stupid? You could have been shot! What am I supposed to do if-" Grimmjow began but I moved forward and hugged Grimmjow to me tightly.

" I thought you'd be dead! They thought you kidnapped me the orders were kill on sight," I said hoarsely, feeling tears rise as rain fell down my face.

Grimmjow stiffened at the hug for a moment then returned it with a soft hug back. " I'm ok see? I'm tougher than I look," Grimmjow murmured.

" I've never heard of a macho cat owner," I said with a small smile.

" Aw shut up bitch," Grimmjow said making me laugh.

I pulled away and looked up at him. Grimmjow's hair was somewhat flattened by the rain as droplets dripped of the ends and down his face. Time seemed to stop as we both just stared at each other. And for a moment I believe we shared the same thoughts: I almost lost you and I never want that to happen again. And with that we both stepped forward and closed the distance, immediately kissing and giving the other the kiss we wanted earlier. Hands and arms were wrapped around the other and for just a minute it was only me, Grimmjow, and the rain dripping down our bodies.

Once we were finally satisfied we pulled away only a centimeter then put our foreheads against each other and smiled at one another. " Natsuki!" a voice rang out shattering the beautiful moment. I turned in Grimmjow's arms and saw dad staring angrily at me. " Get over here. Now." He said coldly.

Grimmjow held me tighter at that. " No," I said equally as cold.

" Natsuki I'm just trying to protect you. That THUG just wants to use you to get to me."

" I-I love Grimmjow!" I shouted for the entire crowd to hear. I loved him. I met him today and in only a few hours I was head over heels. I wasn't the police chiefs daughter to him I was me, and he liked me.

" And I love her too… sir," Grimmjow shouted back. I looked up and I saw Grimmjow was looking intensely back at my father.

" This is outrageous! Get over here now!" My father shouted.

" What's the matter Shinji? Can't control your little bitch of a daughter? No matter. Grimmjow bring the girl over so we can begin negotiations for her," Barragan's voice rang out.

" No dad," Grimmjow said turning to his father.

" What?"

" This isn't a plot. I really care about her. We love each other and we want to be happy," Grimmjow said.

" For the last time. Come here right now Natsuki," my father said with an outstretched hand.

I bit my lip and shook my head no, holding Grimmjow tighter. " No dad. You've held me down long enough. I'm ready to fly, to be free," I said.

I saw the outstretched hand turn into a fist as it returned to his side. " You are no daughter of mine. Being so close to that scum! I banish you from my home, from my life. I will never see you again," dad shouted and I cringed.

" My feelings are the same Grimmjow. Bring the girl over and I will forgive you. You are nothing without me," Baraggan said.

" I've barely seen you in the past five years pops. I've got my own businesses and I'm completely self-sufficient. I don't need you," Grimmjow said. The entire battlefield stilled as the two of us remained in each other's arms, neither side returning to their allies.

" So be it. You are ex-communicated from the Arrancar. Get out of my sight," Baraggan hissed with a wave.

Grimmjow and I looked at each other for a moment not knowing what to do. Grimmjow turned to the side and took my hand, slowly walking that way. There was an alley on the side of the road between two buildings, cutting the battlefield in half. We picked neither side, we picked the middle, our own land. And wrapping my arm in his while leaning against him, feeling him squeeze my hand back, I knew he was just as happy as I was with the decision we made. We walked hand in hand through the alley and ended up at Grimmjow's mustang. " Yo Natsuki!" a voice rang out.

I turned and saw Kensei. Grimmjow moved in front of me and Kensei held up his hands. " I'm not going back there Kensei," I said.

" Don't worry I'm not stopping you. Just wanted to say I don't care what Shinji says. I'm on your side got it? Need anything and I'll be there," Kensei said.

" Us too," another voice said. I turned and saw the infamous Nnoitra followed by several of Grimmjow's 'fraccion' as they call themselves but really servant thugs. " Their old, ignorant fuckers wantin' ta cling to the old ways a good guy bad guy. Perhaps you two will end this fucking mess," Nnoitra said.

" Um thanks. Thanks a lot guys," I said with a small smile.

" Enough chit chat! It's Valentine's day for another hour go home and fuck each other senseless!" Nnoitra said.

My jaw dropped. " Don't need to tell me twice," Grimmjow said pushing me in the car and only a minute later we were speeding off. Back at the apartment I immediately turned on Grimmjow.

" I-I know I act flirty sometimes but I can't do it with a guy I just met today and-" I began but was cut off Grimmjow's lips as he pushed me further into his apartment and closed the door behind him.

A moment later I was being held in a tight hug. " You picked me. You picked this," Grimmjow murmured in my ear and kissed my cheek.

" O-of course. We could never be together otherwise," I said. " Why would I miss out on my chance of getting my prince?"

" Prince?"

" Baraggan was the king of the gang and you are his son, a prince," I said.

Grimmjow laughed then said, " Well looks like I got my princess then. Daughter of the king of police. Maybe we're not so different after all."

I smiled and kissed Grimmjow again, so happy to be in his arms like this. Grimmjow pulled me back towards his room, his hands fiddling with my shirt. " I said no sex," I hissed trying to pull away.

" Come on take off your shirt at least," Grimmjow whined before attacking my neck, still moving towards the bed room.

" You pervert," I shrieked.

" Hey I may be a prince but I never said I was charming," Grimmjow said. And though it was at first against my will, Grimmjow pulled off my shirt and thankfully went no farther. It's just day one after all. I closed my eyes against Grimmjow's chest, ready for sleep. " You know, I think I'm actually not the prince," Grimmjow said.

I smiled and opened my eyes, looking at Grimmjow. " Oh really? Do explain," I said amused.

" Well we've both been disowned by our parents, throwing each other out of each other's kingdoms. So what are we?"

I paused then my smile came back. " Well I guess we will have to make our own kingdom then," I said.

Grimmjow pondered my idea then smiled. " You know what that means? I'm the fucking king!" Grimmjow said then cackled at his own joke.

I scoffed and laid back down, Grimmjow giving me a kiss on the top of my head before sighing contentedly and going to sleep. My prince came and found me, rode up on his mustang and pulled me from my high tower that locked me away from the world then battled and saved me from the monster. No one was happier on this day then I.


	6. Chapter 5 Renji One Sided Love

2 years later

" Are-Are you sure about this Shizuka?" Renji asked as I pushed him onto the bed.

I took off my glasses and began to disrobe. " You want sex with no attachments right? No strings attached? I think we can both appease each others demands," I said now in my bra and panties. I crawled onto the bed and on top of Renji, straddling him.

"But we've known each other since art school are you sure-" Renji began but I kissed him into silence.

" You want sex. I want sex. Isn't that enough? No romance, just pure fucking. That's what you want right? So I'll give it to you. You need sex, call me. Nobody else just me that's the deal. I don't want someone else's diseases on me from you. Deal?" I asked.

Renji looked into my eyes and only a moment later his tongue was down my throat and his hands fumbled with my bra. I couldn't tell Renji the truth: that I have been in love with him since art school. All his other girlfriends were dumped as soon as the word 'love' came into the conversation. So if this was the only way I could have Renji all to myself then so be it. And though Renji didn't notice I gave myself to him that night, he was my first. And though he made me feel amazing on the inside I was crying. Crying because I'll never be loved by the man I love more than anything in this bleak world.

And so that night, after everything was done and Renji was asleep, I left and went back to my home. Because laying in the arms of the man I love isn't something 'fuck buddies' would do. And on that cold winter night as I trudged through the snow I let out the tears I was holding down earlier, tears for my broken heart that would never heal again.

Present

I blinked open my eyes tiredly. Damn Renji, he just kept going and going last night. We did it almost everyday where does he get the energy from? I turned and saw not my blue sheets of home but tan, tattooed skin and a mane of red hair splayed about the pillows. I can't believe it. He fucked me so mercilessly I passed out and fell asleep here, again. This was happening more and more recently and as much as I enjoyed seeing Renji's beautiful peaceful face as he slept I knew this was wrong. I reached out to stroke his hair then paused over only a centimeter away.

Fuck buddies don't get love. We don't get affection its just sex. I quickly got out of bed and got dressed. I still have to get home and get changed for work. I used the spare key Renji gave me to lock up as I briskly walked home. Renji gave me the key since some nights I would get done with work late. On those nights I would get a text to come over and when I came in Renji was already in bed undressed. And wordlessly I'd do the same until the night was over. I yawned as I entered my own apartment, the smell of paint lingering in the air a comforting reminder of home.

Renji and I met through a mutual friend Uryuu in art school, all three of us different art majors. Though at first we didn't get along, completely hated each other really, one year it just kind of clicked and I realized I didn't hate Renji but loved him. Uryuu is a fashion designer, me a painter, and Renji went on to become the number one tattoo artist in the city with his famous tribal style tattoos awing critics. He himself was a piece of art with all those tattoos. The way they ran over his chiseled body made me want to trace them with my fingertips. I sighed as I got in the shower, washing the sex off my body. Here, in the comforting wafts of paint, I was me again not some sex addicted freak.

After the shower I got dressed, looking at the painting I was working on. Though most of my work was abstract, I did do a few portraits. This one has taken me over a year to complete. I did it based purely off my own memory. About 6 months after Renji and I started having sex, the first time he fucked me into unconsciousness, I woke unmoving to see Renji sitting on the frame of his window. He was looking at the city below him, smoking a cigarette, which he hardly ever did, with such a sad expression that just imprinted itself upon my mind. I went back to sleep, pretending I never even woke up and the next day began working on that painting.

Once I was ready I headed to work at the café close to my house. It was good money, free advertisement for my paintings, and Uryuu worked there beside me. I entered the shop with a ring of a bell, putting my apron on in the process. " Morning Shizuka. Someone bought one of your paintings last night congrats," Uryuu said as I stepped behind the counter.

" Did you tell them about tonight?" I asked excited.

" Of course I did. He said he'll be coming," Uryuu said with a light smile before attending to the next customer. My first show! I still can't believe it. It would be held at a small but notable gallery featuring all of my work.

" Yes we're all so proud of you Shizuka," the owner said appearing behind me in that stupid hat.

" Thank you Mr. Urahara," I replied.

" Ok let's get to work!"

" We work. You go upstairs and sleep all the time," I said. Kisuke chuckled then did exactly as I had guessed. While Uryuu manned the cash register I made the various drinks and Chad, the chef and guitarist, cooked in the back. We were just a small coffee shop but we were still popular. I saw Rukia come in and I frowned just a little. She liked Renji, it was obvious, and she was a threat. Plus if she's here then it means he's coming here. It was kind of sad that the only times we met now were for sex. I sighed as I made her usual caramel macchiato and set it down in front of her. And just as I predicted Byakuya and Renji did come a little while later to join their friends. I brought the other coffees over and set them down. Just then Renji turned my way with that dazzling smile. " Yo Shizuka! You doing anything tonight?" he asked.

Did he forget my art show? I've told him several times and there are flyers all over the coffee shop. " I'm busy," I said icily while adjusting my glasses before walking off.

I went back to the brewer and began my work on the next order. " What could you possibly be busy with tonight?" Renji asked standing behind the counter with a softer smile now.

" It's personal," I said focusing on my work.

" That's too bad. I guess I'll just have to find someone else to spend the night with then," Renji said casually making me stiffen.

No Renji's mine. I could only imagine him with some beauty in his bed, the two kissing and Renji whispers he loves her not me. " I won't be done until late," I said quietly.

" I can wait," Renji said with a smirk. " See you tonight Sugar," Renji said over his shoulder returning back to his seat when lunch was brought out.

I sighed looking into the milkshake I just made. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Uryuu. " You shouldn't let him treat you this way. You're not a toy Shizuka. Just tell him how you feel and-"

" And what? You remember what he did to all those other girls who said anything about their emotions. No this is for the best," I said.

Uryuu sighed and went back to the cash register as another order came. He saw through my ruse basically since the beginning. An hour later I finally had a moment to look up and I saw Renji and Rukia were standing outside together. Rukia was rubbing Renji's back and touching his arm as they talked. Maybe… maybe he has still been sleeping around. I smiled darkly and looked away. Of course he was with someone else I would never be enough for him. After Rukia left Renji came back and sat in his usual seat. I stepped over and filled up his cup of coffee. " Hey um Shizuka I have to tell you something," Renji murmured.

" Me first," I said. Renji nodded. " I'm done. Done with our relationship, done with you. I won't be coming over again so I suggest you ask Rukia for your company tonight."

Renji looked at me shocked, no response. Not waiting I walked away back to the counter. No matter what I would do he could never be just mine, that's not in his nature it seems. A hand grabbed my arm and I was stilled. " Shizuka what's going on?" Renji asked, worry evident on his face.

" We're done. I… I found someone else. He doesn't treat me like an object. He loves me. And you've constantly reminded me that's not something your capable of accepting," I said.

" Shizuka-"

" Is there a problem here sir?" Kisuke asked Renji setting his cane in the crook of Renji's elbow.

Renji's face bunched up in anger then he simply sighed angrily and walked out without another word. " Th-thanks Mr. Urahara," I said softly.

" No problem Shizuka. How about you head home early today you've only got another hour in your shift anyways."

" Thank you sir. See you tonight," I murmured then took off my apron as I stepped out. I walked home in complete despair that day. I just completely blew my opportunity with Renji. He probably hates me now, never wants to see me again most likely. But it's for the best in some ways. To him I'd never be more than a toy. And I couldn't let these dark thoughts hold me down. I had an event to get ready for. Once home I took yet another shower that day then fancied myself up in a nice red dress for Valentine's Day. The day before I made some light snacks that I now arranged on trays and put into my car that I hardly ever used along with my laptop.

A quick drive later I was at the gallery just as the sun was setting. I met with the owner briefly who told me he already wanted to buy one of my pieces to keep at the gallery permanently. I was shocked but accepted of course. It was one of my most recent pieces, my favorites of all my work. They were of the relationship between Renji and I, painting with my heart. Most people just like them for the pretty, bright coloring however.

After fixing the area up people began to arrive. I didn't recognize many but I just kept smiling and greeting the people while explaining my work. I gave a real smile however when I saw Uryuu, Chad, and Mr. Kisuke and stepped over to them. " Wow Shizuka this is amazing look how many people there are," Uryuu said hugging me.

" I know right? And I've already sold a few pieces," I said.

" Well I bought a piece for the shop. Everyone there likes your work so I thought why not keep one on display permanently," Kisuke said.

" Oh thank you so much," I said giddily with another hug. The night just kept getting better and better as more and more people bought my work. And to think it was only day one! I stood back and watched as people stood in front of MY paintings conversing with one another over MY work.

" Excuse me?" a voice behind me asked.

" Yes can I help you?" I replied.

" Sorry are you the artist?"

" Yes I'm Shizuka."

" My name is Yylfordt Granz. I must say I quite enjoy your work."

" Oh thank you very much."

" Yes especially these pieces down here," he said motioning to my most recent pieces.

" This is my most recent work. Most of the people have been looking at my earlier pieces," I said stepping forward as Yylfordt did. He gazed at the canvas smiling while holding a glass of wine.

" You use such bright happy colors which would lead many to believe this is a happy painting. The brush strokes however are dark. They cut off abruptly and make sharp turns. This would lead one to believe this is an angry painting but that's not quite it either. You are happy… yet sad at the same time. It's a beautiful contradictory piece," he said.

I blinked. He read my feelings I was trying to convey exactly. I was so happy because I was finally with Renji yet sad because it was a relationship with no feelings whatsoever. " You hit the nail on the head," I said with a light smile.

" And what has led you to these feelings out of curiosity?"

" I'm a woman. The only problems we ever seem to have come from men," I said making Mr. Granz laugh.

" Yes I suppose so. Tell me are these two for sale?" he asked.

" Everything is for sale. Got rent to pay you know?" I asked and he laughed yet again.

" Of course. I think this one will go in my work office and this one in my home."

" If you don't mind me asking what do you do exactly?"

" I'm an experimental psychologist. I try out new techniques to help my patients."

" Ah I see. I suppose that's how you read the emotions of my painting so easily."

I watched as several of Yylfordt's employees came in and took the paintings immediately to my surprise. " Do you have any other work outside of this show?" Szayel asked.

" Yes right this way," I said. I pulled Yylfordt over to my laptop and ran a slideshow of paintings I kept in my apartment. He seemed to really like my art and it made me feel so happy inside.

" And what are you working on right now?" Yylfordt asked.

I paused for a moment. I barely thought of Renji at all this night, especially with Yylfordt. " A portrait. As I told you I don't do many of them but this one called to me," I said.

" May I see it?"

I paused again then did as he asked. I clicked on the image and Renji flooded the screen. It was from my point of view on the bed, the crumpled sheets the first thing in view then Renji sitting on the window ledge. One leg was bent up and sitting on ledge while the other dangled inside. His one arm, the one holding the cigarette, was resting on his bent leg and the other across his lap. " There are a couple things I want to touch up. Then I'll be done," I said softly.

" But it's so perfect as is. It's heart breaking. The person in bed is heart broken as is the male in the window," Yylfordt said. " How long were you in a relationship with this man?"

" How do you know it's over?"

" I can look at this picture and see neither of you are happy with how things are. Let me guess, 2 years?"

" Your really, really good at your job," I said making him chuckle.

" Don't worry you're very beautiful and talented. Every man in this room has taken a second glance at you," Yylfordt said then smirked. " Well maybe more than two."

I couldn't help but blush and adjust my glasses. " That's very kind of you Mr. Apporo."

" Please call me Yylfordt it's what all my friends call me," Yylfordt said.

" Oh ok… Yylfordt," I said blushing and looking away to Yylfordt's amusement. However when I looked away I saw bright red across the room. The bright red hair of Renji and his red from an angry face. " Will you um excuse me for a moment?" I asked.

He nodded, slightly confused, as I hastily crossed room. " Is that him? Your 'boyfriend'?" Renji asked right away.

I turned and saw Renji was making a commotion. I grabbed his arm and dragged him out the front door where it was raining so we stood under the awning. " What are you doing here?" I hissed.

" We need to talk," Renji said.

" What is there to say? Hell when was the last time we had an actual conversation? All we do is fuck and then I go!"

" Will you let me talk?"

" No there's nothing to say! I'm done with you! Just go spend the night with someone else hell Rukia was basically crawling onto you today!"

" Do you know how frustrating you are?" Renji shouted throwing his arms in the air.

" Just stop! I'm not letting you ruin my moment you selfish bastard! Just leave me alone," I said finally broken and turned away. I wanted to cry just fall to the ground and sob but I wouldn't let him have that. A minute later I heard footsteps in puddles as Renji walked away and I let out a sigh. I carefully inhaled and exhaled a few times before heading back in. Everyone was calm again and I smiled walking back to Yylfordt.

" You look like you need a drink," Yylfordt said handing me my glass of wine.

" What makes you say that?" I asked sarcastically as I took my small sip.

Yylfordt laughed and smiled at me, the smile that now made my heart beat. I can be happy now; I can be with someone who actually likes me. The rest of the night was spent mostly with Yylfordt but still entertaining the guests. I finished off my first glass of wine and happily downed another as the night finished up. Though I only had two glasses of wine I started to feel tipsy. Thankfully nearly all the guests had gone home, everyone besides Yylfordt. " You don't look too good Shizuka," Yylfordt said carefully putting an arm around my waist.

" I can normally hold my liquor but tonight I-I…" I began but I couldn't seem to find the words as my world got dizzy.

" Let's get you some air hm?" Yylfordt asked leading me out the back door. I simply nodded in response, unable to speak. The damp air of the post rain did not feel any better and I leaned against the closest wall rubbing my head. I opened my eyes when I felt a pressure against my body and saw Yylfordt in front of me only a centimeter away. " Oh Shizuka I finally have you in my arms. And this time I'm never letting you go," Yylfordt whispered in my hair.

And even in my fogginess it clicked. When I left to talk to Renji I was drugged. " What… What did you do to me?" I asked groggily.

" Hush now. Everything is going to be ok. I'm going to bring you back to my house and lock you away. Keep you all to myself as my own work of art. I won't let that red haired freak take you again," he hissed at the last part.

I looked at Yylfordt more closely, as close as I could in this state. " You… I know you," I said drunkenly.

Yylfordt smiled. " Finally recognized me my love? Mi amore?" he asked.

And yet again everything fell in place. " S-Szayel?" I asked. He was in my stupid theatre class I had to take freshman year. His older brother, Yylfordt, picked on him but I defended him. And I think he asked me out one time but I said no.

" Oh thank goodness! This just makes things so much easier. I made quite the impression on you then didn't I?" he asked gleefully.

I pushed as hard as I could against his chest but got nowhere with my weakened body. " I… I have to go," I said groggily.

" Oh no, you're not going anywhere. Not without me at least," Szayel said then easily dragged my body towards his car. " Don't fret my love, I'll treat you like the princess you are. You'll want for nothing and love no one else ever again."

And with that I cried. What is he going to do with me? " Renji!" I cried out.

Szayel roughly threw me in the back of the car. " Do not say his name! He will never take you from me again!" Szayel hissed.

I heard a crash just across the alley and that's when I blacked out, only faint shouts in the background. I felt arms grab me and hold me again and someone was whispering in my ear but everything else was gone. I woke in a bright hospital room just as Renji entered. " Hey you ok?" Renji asked softly holding my hand.

" Um ya thanks. How long have I been out?" I asked.

" The doctors found the drug and got it out of you about an hour ago. I think it's around 11 now," Renji said and I nodded.

" What happened?" I asked.

" After I left I thought back to that guy you were talking to and after bringing the puppy to Ichigo's it somehow hit me. That guy was that crazy ass hole Szayel! He stalked you in college I would see him all over the place watching you. I ran back just as he threw you in the back of the car. After I beat the shit out of him I called the cops and I bet you can guess how it went from there."

I nodded. Hopefully prison for trying to kidnap me. " What now?" I asked.

" The doc said you were free to go once you woke up. They said you were A-ok. Want me to drive you home?" Renji asked.

I looked at Renji carefully. " You aren't mad at me?" I asked.

Renji said and ran a hand through his hair. " Can we talk?" Renji asked.

" At my place."

Renji nodded and helped me out of bed, through the hospital, to the car, and finally drove us back home. I had to guide him to my apartment but we finally got there in one piece. I opened the door and turned on the lights as Renji stepped in. He inhaled and smiled. " This is where the magic happens huh?" he asked.

" Ya. Do you mind if I lay down on the couch?" I asked.

Renji nodded no and I immediately collapsed on the couch with a sigh. Though I acted relaxed my mind was racing a mile a minute. Renji was here, in my place! This was my safe haven and now he was here. What did he want to say? " When were you going to tell me about this?" Renji asked.

I opened my eyes tiredly and sat up a moment later. Renji was staring at the portrait I painted then back to me. I jumped up and threw a blanket over the top then turned and covered it with my body, blushing heavily. " It-It's nothing. Not done yet," I muttered.

Renji sighed and took my hand, leading me back to the couch and sitting me down, still holding my hands. He just stared at me for the longest time and I felt the blush quickly rise again. " When were you going to tell me you loved me?" Renji asked bluntly.

" Wh-What?"

" I know you like me. Since day one, that first night we were together."

" H-how?"

Renji ran his hand through his hairs and let out a hissed sigh. " That night you said you just wanted sex right? Well we did it and there… there was blood. Why would you do that? Why would you act like you did this all the time when you had never done it before?" Renji asked.

" Because I love you!" I said surprised it flowed out so easily.

" Then why the hell didn't you just say it then?"

" Because when all your other girlfriends said it you threw them away! I didn't want to be thrown away," I said softly at the end.

" Damn it Shizuka I would never do that! Your fucking special don't you see that? You were always there with me through my ups and downs," Renji said heatedly and then the fire died down. " I… I always liked you. At first we hated each other, always arguing over each other's work. But then it hit me one day how much I loved you. It was that one day sophomore year when I walked into the studio and you were finishing your painting. You had this serious expression that faded away into the most beautiful smile once you were done. That was when I fell in love."

" But why didn't YOU say anything?" I asked.

" Because we're best friends. I never thought you could share the same feelings as I did. Do you know what it's been like for me these past two years? Pretending to be some kind of sex addict calling you out nearly every night when all I wanted was to say I loved you? I nearly told you that night," Renji said motioning to the painting, " But I was scared deep down you were just doing this to make me happy, nothing more. I've been in such incredible bliss when you kiss me then such sorrow when I pretend to sleep and you leave after we are done. I would watch you walk home out my window on the verge of fucking tears!" Renji said.

And then it fell quiet again, both of us ashamed of our own stupidity. I finally looked back at Renji and turned his face back to me. " I-I love you. Since the day I saw you pineapple head I knew you were going to be someone special in my life. And I'm never going to leave you again," I said.

Renji smiled then said, " I love you too. More than the tattoos on my body," Renji said making me laugh.

We looked back at each other and followed the script right of a love story, kissing as the clock in my room struck twelve. But instead of the magic wearing off and the carriage turning into a pumpkin the magic only seemed to grow. I never felt so light and happy before. When Renji and I pulled away, we only separated an inch apart and I kept my eyes closed in bliss. That is until Renji put a hand to my face and cupped my cheek. " Can we start over? Brand new relationship, a fresh start?" I asked.

" I would like nothing more," Renji said then pulled me in for another kiss. Renji pulled away much too soon for my liking then stood up and pulled me up as well. He grinned broadly as he pulled me into my bedroom and pushed me onto the bed.

" I don't see how this is going any differently from the last time," I said amused as I watched Renji take off his shirt.

" I don't know what you're talking about. YOU have never done it before and I'm your first man," Renji said crawling onto the bed and over to me. " So tonight it's all about you. I'm going to treat you like I should have that first night and give you the same pleasure magnified by ten," Renji said oh so confidently.

And before I could respond I was pinned by a dominating kiss as hands gently slid down my body. Even before we got at it I knew this time was different from every other time. Renji's touches were demanding but soft. He seemed to cradle me and take care of me like a parent would its child but at the same time throw me into the world of pleasure. His hands were ice to my flaming hot skin and I begged and begged for more of his soothing touch. He was right, this was the first time I was looking for and it completely erased the experience of the last one. All the bad memories seemed to disappear of that night, the magic of our midnight kiss sending them away. It was as if we truly started over and the past two years were gone. My broken heart had been mended that night with Renji's soft carresses molding it back together.

I laid against Renji's chest that night, possibly happier then I've even been. Knowing he was still awake, I brought my hand up to Renji's chest and slid my hand down the many tattoos swirling around his torso. Needing more, I moved slightly in his grasp and kissed my way across the black strikes painting the canvas that was Renji's chiseled body. " Careful. Too much and I'll think you want more," Renji said with a smirk.

I looked up at him lovingly, wiping the smirk away. I reached for his hair and entwined my fingers in the long locks. " You don't know how long I wanted to do this. To be like this with you. To be… in love with one another. I'm so happy there aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe it," I said.

Renji smiled and then also ran a hand through my own hair. " You know what I want?" Renji asked. I shook my head no. " I want to fall asleep with you in my arms. And then when I wake up in the morning I want to be greeted by your soft face as you dream of nothing but happy thoughts. Then you'll wake up and after the sleep leaves your eyes you'll stare at me with nothing but love in your eyes. Will you grant me my Valentine's wish?" Renji asked.

I leaned forward and gave Renji a light kiss. " Anything for the man I love," I replied before lying down against him. And we remained silent again for a few moments. " Do you think there's anyone like us right now?" I asked.

" What do you mean?"

" Is there anyone as happy as we are right now? Or anyone thinking that same sentiment?"

" I'm sure there are. But I know, without a doubt, I'm the happiest man in this city tonight," Renji said before snuggling deeper into the pillows. I smiled and closed my eyes as well, fully agreeing with Renji. It's hard sometimes to love someone. You can never fully read their thoughts, always small questions on how they really think about you. Does he really care about me? Is he ashamed of me? Can we really be together? But in the end it all comes down to the feelings you two have for each other, the love. And I just knew that on this night I wasn't the only one lying with the one they treasured most thinking: No one on this night could possibly be happier than I.


	7. Chapter 6 Ichigo True Love Part 2

True love part 2

I woke to the sound of feint crying early this morning. Yawning I got out of bed as Ichigo tossed in his sleep. I went to the room next door and picked up my baby girl, Masaki. She was 2 years old now and looked just like her father. I remember the day she was born and I told Ichigo that I wanted to name her after his mother, in memory of her. He smiled so brightly and nodded. Masaki hushed after I bounced her a bit, looks like it was just a nightmare. I put her back in her bed and went back to mine. When I laid down, however, I must have woken Ichigo up because he turned towards me. " Morning beautiful," Ichigo muttered quietly making me smile.

" Morning Ichi," I said softly.

He yawned and set his hand on my stomach. I was pregnant, again. " How's the baby?" he asked.

" Kicking harder and harder everyday," I said smiling and putting my hand on top his.

Ichigo smiled and took my ringed hand, laying a gentle kiss down on the rock. " I love you. Love you so much," he said and I giggled.

" I love you too," I said then kissed him.

" Mama?" Masaki asked. I sat up and saw her rubbing the sleep away.

" Hey baby. Are you hungry?" I asked her smiling.

She smiled back. " Hungy!" she said and I laughed.

" I got it Yuzuki. Today is a special day after all. Who wants French toast?" Ichigo asked.

" Me, me, me!" Masaki said jumping up and down. Ichigo chuckled and walked to the kitchen while Masaki climbed onto the bed along with a fully-grown Zangetsu who was passed out on the end. " Special?" Masaki asked.

" Yes because today is Valentine's Day. This is the day I met your dad, the day he asked me to marry him, and the day we married a year later," I said smiling. I winced when the baby kicked. I wanted a surprise and needless to say I was getting one. Masaki looked at my belly and put her hands on it.

" Boo-boo?" she asked.

" No it's not a boo-boo it's a baby," I said.

" My baby?"

I laughed. " Our baby. You're going to help me take care of it right?"

Masaki looked back my stomach. She looked back at me smiling. " Ok Mama."

I smiled and kissed her head as I got out of bed and to the kitchen. Ichigo had made the French toast and set the table just as I sat down. He smiled setting the Costco sized jar of peanut butter next to me. Peanut butter was my pregnancy food. Whether it was in the cereal or on my pizza there was constantly peanut butter. So this morning for breakfast I had peanut butter and strawberry French toast. I sighed after breakfast when I saw Masaki had seemed to get all of the food on her face and arms, a sticky mess. " You need a bath little lady," I said standing up.

Masaki giggled and clapped her hands together excited. She loved her baths. " You want me to do it?" Ichigo asked.

" You can come help," I said leading Masaki to the bathroom. And soon all of us were laughing and splashing in the bathroom. I rubbed the shampoo in as Ichigo made funny faces, distracting Masaki. God I loved him so much. He's so great with kids and with me. He's the only one I'll ever love. Ichigo noticed me staring and I blushed looking away.

Ichigo chuckled then said, " Ok what are we doing today ladies?"

" Park!" Masaki said immediately, no hesitation.

" But you just cleaned up," I whined a little.

Ichigo smiled and leaned over. " If we tire her out now then she'll fall asleep easier tonight," he whispered. And then it would be just Ichigo and me for the evening. A smile grew on my face and I nodded. And soon we found ourselves at the park, Masaki on the baby slide and Ichigo and I watching her play. He took my ringed hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. " Love you," he murmured.

" Love you too," I replied and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" I'm sorry we have to go to Byakuya's tonight," Ichigo said. Normally we'd be celebrating our anniversary tonight.

" Are you kidding me? I'm excited to go to his wedding. I mean who would have thought Byakuya and Midori? Married? I'm so happy for them," I said.

" And who knows? Maybe soon they'll have kids that will play with ours."

" I don't know Midori has always been quite the worker, always so busy. And Byakuya works just as hard as she does."

Ichigo sighed and nodded but kept his smile. An hour later it was time to go but no sign of Misaki. " I'll go left you go right," Ichigo said. I nodded and we split up.

Only a minute later I smiled seeing Masaki talking to some couple on a bench. " Sorry is she bothering you?" I asked stepping beside Masaki.

" Not at all," the woman said.

" Ya she's pretty cute," the one with striking blue hair said smiling at Masaki.

" Geh-geh," Masaki pointed at the blue one.

" Names Grimmjow. Grimm-jow," he said slower.

" Geh-geh," Masaki giggled now. Grimmjow was a bit intimidating I had to admit. Looked like he was in a gang of some kind with all that muscle. But he simply smiled and tussled Masaki's hair.

" Whatever you say squirt," he said with a soft smile to my, and his girlfriends, surprise.

" Where's yours?" I asked.

" Oh no we don't have a child. We were just sitting for a minute," the girl said and I nodded. I saw Ichigo and he waved at me.

" Ok Masaki say bye," I said.

" Bye Geh-geh," Masaki said and I smiled softly leading her away. The somehow familiar couple waved and I led Masaki back to Ichigo as we all walked home. After we all took more baths, we all changed and got in the car, driving to the wedding. It was in the countryside and we got lost twice before we finally found it. It was in a small but cute church. I took Masaki and sat down while Ichigo went to the back given he was a groomsman. I politely declined the offer to be a bridesmaid. Someone would have to watch Masaki during all of this.

The ceremony was beautiful, Midori truly a princess in her dress. After they finally kissed everyone cheered and followed them outside. The after party was held even deeper into the countryside and all the guests had to go by carriage to get there, including Ichigo and myself. It was literally a large field with cherry blossom trees scattered everywhere. The theme was white and pink and given Byakuya's love of the cherry blossom I think most of this was his idea.

" See this isn't bad is it?" I asked Ichigo as we finished our excellent dinner, catered by the restaurant Las Noches.

" No, not bad at all. I only would have liked it to have been just us today you know?" Ichigo asked.

" I know but you forgot about this one," I said feeding Masaki who chomped down on her food. I was trying my best to make sure she wouldn't get too messy. Just then Renji came over.

" Yo Ichigo, Yuzuki. How are ya?" he asked giddily.

" Pretty good. Where's Shizuka?" I asked.

" Ah she had to go to Uryuu's fashion show tonight," Renji said a little sad. Looks like they got in a fight of some kind. Hate to say it but it happens, even with Ichigo and me. " Hey you two want to dance? I'll watch Masaki," Renji said.

Ichigo smiled and took my hand, wordlessly walking away. A nice slow song came on and I got as close as I could to Ichigo with this belly blocking my way, which was not close at all. Ichigo spun me around and pulled me to him so my back was against his front. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my middle. In response I closed my eyes happily and leaned against him. When I felt Ichigo's head touch my own I opened my eyes again and looked up at him. He smiled down on me then gave me a soft kiss that I gladly returned. When I pulled away I saw many people staring at us with soft smiles. I blushed and looked down for the rest of the dance. When that dance was over a fast song came on and Rukia grabbed Ichigo.

I smiled and waved him away as I sat back down with Masaki. " Thanks," I told Renji.

" No problem. Got to go talk to the bride and groom now though," Renji said smiling.

I nodded and Renji ran off. By then the cake had already been cut and I helped Masaki eat her slice while I nibbled on mine. Just then a man sat at the table next to us, sipping on his drink. He looked very pale and had empty green eyes. Masaki hopped off her chair and walked over to him, tugging on his pant leg. What was she going to say? He calmly looked down on her, still with his cold expression. Misaki smiled one of her bright smiles up at him. " Why are you smiling at me child?" he asked.

Masaki reached up for him. Before I could protest he picked her up and set her in his lap. She shakily stood and put her hands on his face. " Masaki no," I hissed but neither of them paid attention.

Masaki grabbed his cheeks and lifted them up making him smile if it was only forced. She giggled again and smiled back. She let his cheeks go and they went back to their expressionless face. Masaki frowned. " Smile," she said.

" I do not see the point," the man replied.

" Smiling makes you happy," Masaki said.

" Will it please you if I smile?" he asked. Masaki nodded. And ever so slowly a small, toothless smile came onto his face. Masaki giggled and clapped then came over to me again. She always wants people to be happy. But the man went back to his somber face, now staring at Masaki and me. " That is your daughter?" he asked.

" Masaki," I said motioning to her.

" And your husband?" I pointed to a happy Ichigo. He saw me and waved and I waved back smiling. " And you are carrying another child?" he asked.

" Almost 9 months. It will be born any day now," I said rubbing my stomach. Masaki's eyes had just begun to droop and I let her lie against me, rubbing a bit of cake away from her mouth.

" I enjoy children. They're behavior amuses me," he said simply. I smiled softly. What an odd man.

" In my eyes children are the representation of love. When you find someone special in your life you fall in love with him or her first. Then comes the actual lovemaking. And finally out of it all you end up with this," I said stroking Masaki's head as she slept. " Half of yourself and half of your lover all wrapped up in a small package. And for the rest of your life you pour your love into your child and your child returns it back. A continual circle of love."

I absentmindedly smiled. And then I remembered the man. I looked up and he was staring at me intensely. " Did your husband… find it hard to ask you to marry him?" he asked.

Again an odd question. " Yes. The first time he asked someone interrupted. The second time it started raining. The third time he lost the ring. But the final time was the right time," I said. " But I think it's good to be nervous. If you're nervous about it then that means you really care about the other person. It means you want them to return the feelings you have for them right?" I asked.

" I… never said this was about me," the man said with only a hint of nervousness.

I smiled softly. " Ok, my mistake," I said.

The man rose a moment later. " Thank you for explaining this to me, for answering my questions. Please have a pleasant evening," he said with a small bow. I blinked then nodded. And a moment later he was gone. I sighed just as Ichigo came over.

" Who was that?" he asked.

" No idea." I replied.

Ichigo looked over my shoulder and smiled down at the sleeping Masaki. " Guess we should head home hm?" he asked. I nodded. Ichigo picked up the sleeping Masaki and I carefully stood up. I felt a slight pain when I stood and clutched the table. " Yuzuki?" Ichigo asked.

" I'm fine, just another big kick you know," I said with my best smile. And then another shot of pain. I sat back down and rubbed my stomach. And then I felt the familiar wetness on my leg. I looked up frantically at Ichigo. " Ichigo it's time," I said.

" What?" he asked just as shocked as I was. I couldn't help but let out a pained moan as the first contraction took me. People were starting to look over as I panted and Ichigo set Masaki down. A moment later Midori came over.

" Are you ok Yuzuki?" she asked.

I smiled then said, " I'm fine. I'm about to have another baby."

Her eyes widened. " Listen you can take our car ok? We were going to use it to get the airport but you need it more. Go," she said.

I nodded. Ichigo and one of the waiters helped carry me to the car. And then we were speeding off in the back of the limo. The closest hospital was an hour away and we were speeding. I clutched Ichigo's hand tightly, but still smiled as we rode along. Masaki slept and Ichigo just smiled back at me. The contractions were slowly speeding up and I was panting heavily by the time we got to the hospital. " Are you ok Yuzuki?" Ichigo asked.

" I'll be fine as long as you're here," I said. Ichigo smiled and nodded. And a few hours later, just before midnight, my baby boy was born. " What's his name going to be?" Ichigo asked.

" You pick," I said tiredly.

Ichigo held the little boy in his arms smiling. I loved his smile so much. " How about… Tensa?" Ichigo asked.

I nodded. If Ichigo liked the name then I liked the name. Soon after Tensa was pulled away for testing and it was just Ichigo and I. His father had come earlier and taken Masaki to his house for the night. " Will you lay with me?" I asked.

Ichigo smiled and nodded, squeezing into the bed beside me. " How are you feeling?" he asked.

" Perfect," I said eyes closed, hands resting on my flat stomach. I felt a soft kiss on my head and I looked up again.

" Happy Valentine's Day Yuzuki," Ichigo said.

I cupped his cheek and gave Ichigo a sweet kiss. " Happy anniversary Ichi," I said. Ichigo pulled me to him in a hug and we both fell asleep only a minute later. Happy anniversary, my one and only true love


	8. Chapter 7 Ulquiorra Part 2

Misunderstood Love part 2

" Come you fucking bitch just die already," I hissed.

" I told you to pick up the shot gun earlier," Ulquiorra said passively, like usual.

" Ah shut up Ulqui!" I hissed again. Damn I'm out of ammo in the rifle. I was down to my pistols. But fortunately, with Ulquiorra's help, a few pops later the witch queen died. " Wahoo! Suck it!" I said jumping up.

" You would not have beaten her without my help. I believe in return I should get that magic cloak you picked up," Ulquiorra said.

I turned and saw he was being serious as usual. I put on my best sexy smirk and crawled into his lap, taking off his headset and setting it to the side. " I'm sure there's something else we can agree on, can't we Ulqui?" I asked.

" What do you mean?" he asked.

I smirked and began nibbling on his ear lobe, running my hands down his sides, and ground my hips into his. All of this still in his office, swivel chair. " Do you get it now?" I asked.

Ulquiorra did not respond. " I want the cloak," he said simply.

I sighed and sat up. " Your so mean Ulqui," I said and turned in the chair, picking up my laptop. I sent Ulquiorra the cloak I earned then shut my laptop setting it down and yawning. All nighters are always fun with Ulquiorra, on the computer or in the bed. I then felt his lips on my neck and I smiled. " We can have sex or I can have the cloak it's that simple," I said.

" I don't understand why I can't have both," Ulquiorra said and began pulling down my pajama shorts. " If we have sex you will feel pleasure as well yes?"

I smirked and leaned in his ear. " You're a bad boy you know that?" I murmured and nipped his ear.

" How am I bad? Did I do something wrong?"

" Just shut up and fuck me," I whispered wrapping my arms around his neck and then kissing him. Sometimes Ulquiorra's emotionless attitude really bugged me. Was it too much to ask for a simple smile? I would love to see Ulquiorra smile at me. I could see it right now in fact. I was so distracted with the thought of his smile that I pushed him too far back in the office chair and it fell, both of us toppling out of it. I laughed giddily at the brief scare.

" Are you ok Beniko?" Ulquiorra asked. I looked back at him and saw… worry. He was worried about me and openly expressing it in his face.

I smiled brightly and leaned over Ulquiorra. " I'm better than ok I'm perfect," I said then kissed him and Ulquiorra returned the kiss immediately. My shirt was off as was Ulquiorra's by the time the phone rang.

" I believe that is yours," Ulquiorra said coldly. He was pissed. This was supposed to be our day, just him and me. I crawled onto him slightly and reached into my purse lying on the floor. Smirking I made sure my boobs were in his face as I picked up the phone.

" Yes?" I asked smirking down on Ulquiorra.

" Beniko it's me," Starrk said.

" Hey Starrk what's up?"

" Listen you know that big party we're catering out of town tonight?" Starrk asked.

Ulquiorra started unclasping my bra. " Y-yes?" I asked.

" Well the bartender for the night got in a car crash and broke his arm. Boss said you know alcohol inside and out can you cover?"

I was barely focusing as Ulquiorra had taken off my bra and was now focusing on my underwear. " It-It's Valentine's Day Starrk," I said.

" Hold on a sec," Starrk said.

I freely panted as Ulquiorra continued to do what he pleased. " Ulqui I'm on the phone," I gasped.

" You thrusted your chest into my face I don't see why I can't simply enjoy what you have presented before me," Ulquiorra said.

" Hey Beniko you there?"

" Y-yes!?" I moaned accidentally into phone.

" Oh um ok. Listen they said they'll pay you double if you come in tonight."

God I fucking love Ulquiorra. He was touching in all the right places. " I c-can't I have mmm plans," I said. Plans of having my boyfriend screwing me senseless all day long now.

The phone was grabbed. " Come on Beniko we need ya. I'll pay ya triple to work ta night and you can git two days off. What do ya say?" my manager Gin asked.

I was like a dog in heat panting this badly. " F-fine! I'll cum I mean be there in 2 hours!" I said then ended the call.

" I did not give you permission to work tonight. We had plans remember?" Ulquiorra said coldly.

Oh God I just let me Ulquiorra screw me on the floor as I was on the phone with my boss. And we weren't even done yet. " I'm sorry Ulqui. Just-Just don't stop please," I begged.

Ulquiorra stared at me for a moment, taking in my needy look. " My body can't seem to say no to you like this," he said before smashing his lips against my own.

Though it may seem the same as always, Ulquiorra and I have slowly made steps up the ladder of our relationship. I really feel that he loves and wants to take care of me. We even moved in together 3 years ago now. Before that Valentine's 5 years ago I never would have seen any of this happening.

The only problem now is that I don't know how much farther this relationship will go. How long will it take for Ulquiorra to become tired of me and toss me out? More importantly has he even thought of the m word? Marriage. I could stay with Ulqui forever really that's how much I love him. The question is how much does he love me? After my shower I got changed for work and began grabbing my things. " I won't be home until late. Do you have any plans?" I asked.

" Possibly," Ulqui said.

I nodded and moved in front of him. He stared at my only semi-buttoned shirt then his eyes rolled up to my face. " Love you Ulqui. See you soon," I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I turned to walk away but Ulquiorra grabbed my wrist. I turned back to him and saw the cold look staring into my eyes. This was the one thing that has been bothering me. Starting about a year ago Ulquiorra does… this once a day, sometimes more. Staring at me deeply and intensely to a point it would make anyone feel awkward. He wants to ask something but can't seem to spit it out. " Be safe," he said looking away and letting go of my wrist.

I smiled lightly and walked away, finishing up my shirt. The walk to work was nice it was perfectly warm out. I entered the front door of the restaurant and saw people moving trays and such into a large van. " Well hiya Beniko," Gin said with a clipboard stepping forward.

" Good evening manager," I replied.

Gin looked me over and frowned. " Whatcha wearing that for?" he asked.

I looked down. " This is the uniform yes?"

Gin laughed. " Ya ain't gotta wear the uniform tonight. We want a sexy bartender!"

I blushed. " I don't really wear skimpy clothes. In fact I don't think I own any," I said blushing deeper. Outside of work my closet consisted of the contents of a Hot Topic store and maybe one dress for going out but even that was not a sexy dress.

" Don't worry. I'm sure Starrk has some of his wife's clothes lyin' around," Gin said and opened Starrk's locker. He smiled and pulled out a very small, black dress.

" I-I can't-"

" You want the money?"

I sighed and took the dress and finished changing a few minutes later. " How is this?" I asked blushing leaving the locker room.

" My oh my there is a woman under that apron!" Gin said stepping forward. He gave me some tall black heels then pulled me to a car. A limo to be precise. And inside was Starrk, a few other waiters, and my boss. " Sorry fer the wait. Had to get Beniko dolled up," Gin said pushing me in. And then we were off.

" Sorry for this being so last minute Beniko. I had originally wanted you to work tonight anyways so it all worked out in the end," Aizen said.

I almost didn't hear him as I focused on pulling down the dress to cover my legs while trying to keep the top up. " Oh yes thank you sir. So what will I be serving this evening?" I asked.

" It will be an open bar event. Whatever they ask for you make it," Aizen said. I nodded and focused on my breathing.

" Nervous Beniko?" Starrk asked.

" I'm just not used to wearing this kind of dress. That and it's a little tight," I said.

Gin laughed loudly. " Hear that Starrk? Beniko's tits are bigger than yur wife's!" Gin said nearly peeing his pants.

I blushed deeper and looked down. " Tell me Beniko what were your plans for the evening?" Aizen asked.

" Oh well just spending the day with my boyfriend. We were going to play video games mostly and then he said he would cook and then we would… well… you know," I said.

" They've been going out 8 years now," Starrk said. I nudged him and he simply smirked and closed his eyes for a nap.

" My 8 years hm? That's impressive Beniko. Tell me when do you see yourselves getting married?" Aizen asked.

" Oh well he's not into that kind of thing really," I said nervously.

" Ya mean yur just fuck buddies?" Gin asked.

" No-No-No! We're definitely a couple, definitely love each other. It's just not…" I said then paused. How do you explain Ulquiorra to someone?

" He just wants you all to his own until he tires of you," Aizen said bluntly.

" Yup! Just another man looking for some good pussy," Gin cackled. And a moment later the two of them started talking about their various sex partners and whose was the best. Will Ulquiorra tire of me? Will I tire of him? I stayed in my thoughts god knows how long until a hand gently shook my shoulder.

" Come on we're here," Starrk said. I nodded and stepped out. A crew was rushing around and setting up the tables and dance floor while our team was setting up a make shift kitchen. I had no idea where we were, literally the middle of Japanese countryside. With a sigh and yet another attempt to adjust my dress I followed Starrk to the makeshift bar that was built. My mood immediately lightened at the sight of all the liquor. All high class, top of the line brands and names. I giggled gleefully and licked my lips picking up the first bottle in sight. " Calm down Beniko none of its for you," Starrk said smiling.

" A girl can dream can't she?" I asked. Starrk chuckled and shook his head before wandering off. I began setting up my station for the rush and before I knew it a steady stream of carriages, yes you heard me carriages, arrived with the guests. And suddenly the guests were drawn to my bar like a moth to flame. Working as a waitress for so long I forgot how much fun it was to bar tend to the masses. I playfully joked and laughed with the guests while still doing my job like I was born doing this. Time flew by and before I knew it the sun had set and people were now going to their tables for food. I was uncorking another round of champagne when my boss came over.

" You're doing beautifully Beniko. I can't thank you enough for coming in tonight," Aizen said holding his martini I made him earlier.

" Thank you sir. Have to say I miss bartending a bit now. I'm having a great time tonight," I said.

" Then maybe you should stay that way," Aizen said right after the cork popped off. " Maybe you should be promoted to bartender."

" You mean that sir?" I asked excited. Aizen nodded and I laughed excited then hugged him. Aizen chuckled a little and patted my back at my over enthusiasm.

" Beniko," a cold voice stated. I stilled and turned in Aizen's grasp.

" U-Ulqui? What are you doing here?" I asked.

Ulquiorra was looking at me in his same, emotionless way but I've known him long enough now to know that look. It's his eyes really, that's what conveys how he truly feels. And right now he was infuriated. " Ah this is the infamous Ulquiorra hm? I'm Sosuke Aizen, Beniko's boss," Aizen said, holding out a hand.

Ulquiorra blinked and looked at Aizen. Now his look was disdain. " He uh he gets nervous around others sir," I said as Aizen cautiously redrew his unshaken hand.

" No matter. I'll leave you two alone for a moment," Aizen said before wandering off.

I stepped around the counter and smiled awkwardly at Ulquiorra. " Sorry Ulqui I was just excited because I got promoted and-"

" I do not remember you or I purchasing that dress," Ulquiorra said staring down at my dress.

Oh jeez it was even higher then before. I quickly tried to adjust it again. " Oh well you see Gin told me to wear it and I couldn't say no. Don't worry as soon as work is over I'll take it off and-"

" It looks very beautiful on you," Ulquiorra said. I stilled.

" Really?"

" You do not normally wear dresses. This shows off your long legs and your ample breasts very nicely. That with your hair and complexion makes you by far the star of the night. I find myself very sexually attracted to you right now," Ulquiorra said.

I blushed but still smiled and laughed then pulled Ulquiorra to me for a hug. " Thanks Ulqui," I said then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" I was only speaking the truth."

I laughed again then paused. " How did you get here anyways?"

Ulquiorra reached into his jacket pocket and procured a fancy invitation letter. " I have an invitation."

" I didn't know you were invited to this."

" I wasn't. After you left I went to your restaurant's website and found who they were throwing the party for. Then I hacked the people's database and found the invitation which I stole and printed out like any other," Ulquiorra said so calmly.

" You did that just to see me?" I asked happily and he nodded. Smiling I leaned in and gave Ulquiorra a deep kiss right then and there. I know I should be mad but for some reason it made me feel so light. I pulled back, fingers still entwined in his hair, and smiled naughtily. " Did I mention how sexy I think it is when you talk about your hacking?"

" Several times right before you insist we have sex. Would you like to have sex now?"

I giggled and I could have sworn the faintest smile came to his face. " I need to finish my work ok? Then we can go home and have all the sex you want ok?" I asked. He nodded. I leaned in for one last kiss on the cheek. " I love you Ulqui."

The emptiness from earlier in the day came back. Ulquiorra held me tighter for a moment then let me go. " Love you too," he said offhandedly before abruptly pulling away.

I sighed. What just happened? Something was definitely wrong and now I suddenly feel so far away from the one man I love. I was called over to make a drink and I got back to work. As the night went on I watched Ulquiorra every once in a while mingling with other guests including a child at one point. It was midnight by the time the wedded couple left, everyone cheering and waving as their carriage pulled them away. And after that the rest of the guests began to slowly pour out. Once everyone was gone the crew began to break down the tables and such then clean.

Thankfully I was allowed to just sit back along with the other waiters while the others bustled about. " Damn I am exhausted," I said rubbing my throbbing head.

" Me too," Starrk said with a yawn.

" But you're always tired."

" I'm especially tired right now."

I laughed at Starrk who smirked back until a cold hand tapped my shoulder. I turned and saw Ulquiorra. " Hey I thought you went home," I said standing.

" Why would I leave without you the whole purpose of me coming here was to see you nothing more," Ulquiorra said.

" That's a winner right there Beniko," Starrk said sarcastically while standing. " I guess you're the infamous Ulquiorra, I'm Starrk."

" Beniko would want me to say nice to meet you though I don't understand why," Ulquiorra said.

Starrk blinked then sighed and scratched his head. " This may not be my place to say but Beniko really likes you. Loves you really your all she ever talks about. And since it's obvious given your attitude that you don't care about her how about you just let her go. If you don't love her then stop stringing her along."

" Starrk!" I hissed.

" He doesn't love you Beniko. You should find someone that will," Starrk said. And before I could respond I was pulled away.

Ulquiorra pulled me to the remnants of the dance floor. " Ulqui I'm sorry he said that he-" I began.

I was pulled into a tight hug. " Do you truly believe I am simply using you solely for your body? I know at first I misunderstood what love was but I truly do love you. You do know that yes?" Ulquiorra asked.

I pulled away just an inch and looked into the emerald eyes. Yes, to anyone else Ulquiorra was simply a heartless man. But his eyes were warm for me and me alone. Smiling I cupped his cheek. " No. I know you care about me," I said.

Ulquiorra smiled faintly back. " I don't simply care about you, I love you," and with that he kissed me. Deeply right in front of the passing orchestra. But unknown to us at the moment one of the violinists stopped. He smiled and pulled up one of the spare chairs then began playing. Ulqui and I pulled away and the man simply winked then kept playing.

I was about to protest when Ulquiorra took me close into his arms and put his hands in mine. Smiling, I leaned against him and closed my eyes in happiness as we began to sway to the song. There was a slight breeze in the air, sending some of the cherry blossom petals flying right by us as we danced on cloud nine. I shivered slightly at the coolness and Ulquiorra paused, taking off his jacket and putting it around me. The song ended and the violinist quietly left nearly unnoticed by the two of us as we stared deeply in one another's eyes. " I love you Ulqui," I said as sincerely as I could.

Ulquiorra blinked and the blankness came once again. Just when I was about to ask what was wrong Ulquiorra inhaled deeply, eyes closed, and sighed. He opened his eyes and knelt in front of me. " Beniko I understand that my appearance may come off as hostile or dull to others but for some reason you see more in me. You make my heart beat and my pulse quicken just being with you right now. You're the light that brightens my day and the arrow for my bow. And I want you to stay with me from now on," Ulquiorra said pulling out a… ring. " Will you marry me, be mine forever?"

I felt my heart completely stop at the sight. I covered my mouth in shock but under my hands I was smiling. He loves me, the only thought coursing through me right now. " Yes, oh a million yeses," I said.

The tears began to fall as the ring was placed on my hand, a gold ring with emeralds and diamonds. Ulquiorra looked up again and confusion came onto his face. " Why are you sad?"

I shook my head no and sniffled then laughed. " I'm so happy I'm crying," I said.

" I don't understand how that's possible," Ulquiorra said rising up.

" Just shut up and kiss me," I said then sealed the deal with our lips. This was mine, all mine. The one man I wanted more than anything wants me back just as much as I do. I'm certain my heart is about to burst with happiness. I finally got the supposedly heartless man to show his love, his want for me. What more can a person ask for?


	9. Chapter 8 Byakuya Broken Love Part 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Midori put the phone away!" Rukia hissed while adjusting my dress./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" I jut have to finish this spending report and-" the phone rings and I immediately answer. " Midori Fukui speaking how may I help you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Yes I'm from Tokyo Times may I ask a few questions? I would understand if you were too busy with your wedding and all." the reporter asked. I stepped away from the excited bridesmaids and into the side office that came with my hotel room where I opened my computer and sat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" No it's fine please go on," I said while now finishing the spending reports on my laptop./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Ok first off it's been five years since Senbonzakura went into the produce industry. How would you say your progress has been?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Excellent. There is no other completely organic produce company in Japan as large and diverse as ours."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" And how do you keep it so diverse?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" By only growing seasonal produce. We harvest at the beginning and middle of every season whether it's fruit or vegetable and by the end of the season we're planting for the next. This way we can use the vines or other after growth from the previous season to fuel our next seasons." There were then heated knocks on the door. Looks like people finally noticed I disappeared./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" And what do people think of you now versus 5 years ago?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" I think in the beginning people looked down on me. The papers said Byakuya gave his mistress a job to sate her needs. But I think in the years since I have proved people wrong by bringing the produce industry to where it is today."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Who would you say uses your produce the most?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Mostly restaurant industries that are looking for that top of the line produce. If I had a to pick a single one I would say all of Sosuke Aizen's restaurants buy our produce the most." The door was unlocked and opened but I didn't turn away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Speaking of your relationship earlier tell me more about it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Arms moved around my waist as lips began to roam down my ear to my jaw line. " W-Well we met in college. Then once we graduated Byakuya opened the business where I worked with him and we began to date. But eventually we had to put our relationship into hiding when his parents refused to let Byakuya date anyone. We began publically dating again after the Hinamori incident and I was proposed to 2 years later."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"It was becoming very hard to concentrate now with the lips now biting my neck and hands that had wandered down my dress. " Yes why have you waited three years to be married?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" B-because mmm because we are both very busy hah people," I barely panted out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Are you alright should I call you later?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"The phone was snatched from my hands. " This interview is over thank you for calling," Byakuya said sternly before hanging up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" I thought you weren't supposed to see the bride in her dress before the ceremony?" I asked with a small smirk./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" And I thought I said no phones or computers," Byakuya said coldly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" We're going to be gone for 3 weeks honeymooning in Hawaii I have a lot to get done," I said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Things that your new secretary Kisuke can handle," Byakuya said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Not if he's screwing your new secretary Yoruichi," I said smirking again./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Just then Rukia popped in. " Byakuya get out of here! And Midori you messed up your dress!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"I looked down and saw it was ruffled up a bit. " I didn't mess it up your brother did when he-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" I don't want to know what you were doing ok? Just get out!" Rukia said pushing Byakuya away. I smiled and waved as he waved back. Rukia came back in with a sigh. " Come on we don't have much time and I still need to fix your hair."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" I just need five more minutes I swear," I said typing but Rukia shut the laptop./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Your messing up your own wedding just for some stupid numbers!" Rukia said then dragged me back to the bridesmaids. Soon I was being fussed over by many women until they appeared satisfied. I was pulled out and found my father in the hallway waiting./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Tall, muscular, and intimidating would be words to describe my ex-military father. Yes he was quite the scary man except for my little sister sitting on his shoulders. It's like seeing the boogeyman holding a teddy bear. " Dad stop messing with your suit," I said while readjusting a few of his medals on his suit./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"He felt as though he had to wear his old navy seal uniform instead of a suit and tie. " Ken-chan has gotten too fat for his suit," my little sister said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" It's not fat. Pure muscle that's all," Kenpachi, my dad, said. Dad retired as a farmer to Japan after meeting my mom. She died ten years ago from cancer and it makes me sad she couldn't see me like this. Dad actually found Yachiru on his porch step a few years back. She may not be my real sister but I accept her as one. She was the flower girl today and she jumped off Kenpachi's shoulders as the music started playing. I wrapped my arm around dads as people began to pour down the aisle./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" I'm glad I could be married where you and mom were," I said softly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" I can't believe I'm letting you get married to this piece of shit snobby ass hole," dad hissed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"I smiled though. " You would be mad about anyone I was marrying."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" True. But rich stuck up kids bother me the most." Dad was born into nothing and had to literally fight to survive. I remember the first time Byakuya's parents met dad. Both dad's literally just glared at each other, my dad looking down at Mr. Kuchiki given he was a solid foot taller than him. Oh yes did I mention Mr. Kuchiki still hates my guts? Not as bad as before but still hate nonetheless. " Listen… as long as you're fucking happy ok?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Don't worry I am," I said with a soft smile. And with that it was our turn to walk down the aisle, all eyes on me. I looked at Byakuya and Byakuya alone, his eyes sending me the warmth I needed to calm my beating heart. Did I mention how much I hate the attention on myself? Dad and I stopped in front of Byakuya and just glared at him, not letting me go. He tapped the marine sword sitting on his side, with a poignant glare, and walked away to sit. I sighed in embarrassment but took the final step forward to stand across from Byakuya. He took my hands into his own and with that the ceremony began./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"I barely heard anything as I stared at Byakuya. This is real, this is really happening. I can't believe the surprise is kicking in now of all times. We have been delayed these past few years because we really have been so busy. Work is well work and as important business owners we have a lot of it. But at the same time I've been the one delaying the most. Deep, deep down there is still a little pain from long ago ebbing in my heart. A small fear that echoes in my mind saying: what is going to happen now? What is our future together Byakuya and I?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"What happens if we fall into our old ways? I was woken by Byakuya's voice saying I do. And then the words tumbled out of my mouth with no thought at all. The next thing I knew Byakuya's lips were on my own and I smiled into the kiss. No, Byakuya loves me and nothing is getting in the way of that again. I pulled away and finally looked on the crowd at my friends and family. My dad was simply clapping, Rukia smiling but crying, Ichigo and Renji whistling in approval, and Yuzuki with her daughter waving. Byakuya pulled me forward as we walked back down the aisle and into a carriage to bring us to our next stop./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Given Byakuya's cherry blossom obsession we found a large field where dozens of them naturally bloomed. The theme became pink and white from there with simplicity but elegance. I was pulled into the carriage where the door immediately closed and I was pulled into Byakuya's lap. He cradled me as lips yet again found my own. After a moment the hungry lips pulled away, both of us needing air. Byakuya looked down at me, a faint smile on his face. " Finally," he murmured./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Finally what?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" I finally have you and no one can do anything about it," he said then took my lips again. Funny Byakuya, I could say the same about you. Byakuya turned me a bit so I was now straddling his lap and his hands slid to the back of my dress./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" B-Byakuya we can't right now," I said nervously. He stopped and looked at his watch./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" We have thirty minutes. Plenty of time for me to drive you crazy," he said and as his hand lifted up the fabric of my dress, revealing my legs and the garter. I couldn't help but blush as he knelt on the floor of the carriage and lowered his lips to the garter, kissing around it before grabbing the garter with his teeth and pulling it off. I could see the calm leaving his eyes as he kissed his way back down my leg and it stirred me up in all the right ways. Finally I opened my legs up fully for him and he looked up at my reddened, panting look. His lips found mine and it didn't take long for our moans to fill the carriage./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Thankfully we were fully redressed and straightened up as we arrived. There were camera flashes and claps as we walked down the stone path to the ceremony. The grass was trimmed and paper lanterns hung about the field. Some children ran around but most people were already sitting at their tables as Byakuya and I sat at our own table. " Oh damn I forgot to finish that one spending report. Let me borrow your phone and-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" I will have none of that Mrs. Kuchiki. As of now you are married and in a few hours on a plane heading to your honeymoon locale. We are not speaking of work for 3 weeks understood?" Byakuya asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"I sighed but smiled and nodded then reached over and entwined my fingers in Byakuya's smiling at him. He smiled ever so softly back and kissed me gently before pulling away. " I hate to interrupt but…" a voice began./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"I turned to the voice surprised. " President Aizen I-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Midori its simply Sosuke now. We are business partners remember? Charging me so well for your businesses fresh produce," Aizen cooed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" What are you doing here?" Byakuya asked coldly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" You did hire my company to cater remember? And I thought I should just drop in and say hi. But may I say you look incredible Midori. Even more lovely than the night we nearly spent together 5 years ago," Aizen purred. He truly disgusted me now. I did not respond. " Anyways. Shunsui and I have finished the paperwork Byakuya. The story is already brewing but it shouldn't hit the presses until Monday."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Byakuya what is he talking about?" I asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" You don't know? Byakuya and I-" Aizen began but Byakuya stood. He grabbed Sosuke and walked off. I turned to look where they went but all I saw was Rukia./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Oh the wedding was perfect Midori congratulations! I'm so glad you're a part of the family now. And no matter what dad says he's happy too," Rukia said then hugged me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"I smiled and hugged her back and then soon found myself swarmed by guest with questions. I moved around tables for a while greeting and talking to the various guests while trying to find Byakuya again. Shunsui and Sosuke together on a deal. Shunsui also owned a flower company that was rivaled second to ours. Why would he and Sosuke be together on a deal? And what does it have to do with Byakuya? Most importantly why didn't he tell me? I was woken from my thoughts when my father grabbed my arm. " Dance time," he said dragging me along./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"A slow song started and I held my father lovingly. He faltered only a few times in his steps but Byakuya came in and rescued him. Before I could speak Byakuya did. " I know you have many questions and I was hoping to answer them after the honey moon but I promise it will all be explained later," Byakuya said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"I sighed and nodded. Part of me was worried but Byakuya pulled me closer and gazed at me lovingly, wiping any doubt away. After our dance was over there was a chorus of claps then others began to dance while others ate the served dinner. I had a perfect drink from the bar tender, Beniko I believe, before the usual festivities began. I tossed the bouquet and Byakuya and I cut the cake. " Yo Byakuya let's toss the garter!" Renji said excitedly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Renji you're happily married. Why would you need my garter?" I asked incredulously./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" I don't need it but it's tradition! Byakuya caught Shizuka's garter then boom you two were married. Come on man toss the garter!" Renji said excited for his friend./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" There is no need," Byakuya said reaching in his pocket. He pulled out the garter that I had forgotten he pulled off earlier and shoved it into Renji's hands before walking away. Renji looked at me and I blushed then he laughed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Shouldn't you be with Shizuka?" I asked heated./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Renji's eyes widened and he looked at his watch. " Shit! Bye Midori have fun on the honeymoon!" Renji shouted over his shoulder while running. I laughed and headed back to the dance floor where I danced for several hours until finally the time arrived. Byakuya took my hand and led me to our new limo, given that Ichigo took our first for Yuzuki, and we stepped inside then waved to our friends and family before driving off./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"I leaned against Byakuya and sighed both happily and tiredly. " I'm beat. My throat hurts from talking my feet hurt from walking in these damn shoes. I'm never getting married again," I moaned./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" I wasn't planning on letting you," Byakuya murmured in my ear. I turned smiling and my lips met his in a kiss. I pulled away and Byakuya entwined my ringed hand with his. " Mrs. Midori Kuchiki," he said like it was the greatest thing on earth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Will you stop saying that," I laughed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" I can't help it I just love you so much Mrs. Midori Kuchiki," Byakuya said again and I laughed. Byakuya gingerly picked me up through the layers of my dress and set me back down in his lap before moving in and kissing me. It was so deep and loving and it felt like he poured his love into me at that moment. But then I remembered. I gently pushed Byakuya away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Tell me what's going on Byakuya. What was Aizen talking about?" I asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Just then the car stopped. We couldn't possibly be at the airport it's only been 15 minutes and the airport was an hour away. The door opened and Byakuya pulled me out. " There's been a slight change in plans and we're leaving tomorrow morning. We'll be spending the night here," Byakuya said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"I got out and turned and my mouth dropped. The most stunning, classic Japanese house stood before me. We were currently on a small mountain looking over the countryside of Japan with the house, or mansion really, in front. Cherry blossoms dotted the pebble driveway as Byakuya and I walked up to the porch, the limo driving off. " You rented this place for the night?" I asked after Byakuya unlocked the front door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"He did not answer merely stepped inside and turned on the lights. The place was lightly furnished, as if it was in the process of being moved in or out, but I didn't mind. Byakuya picked me up after we entered the threshold, making me laugh in his arms, then carried me down the halls. Eventually I found myself in the bedroom and Byakuya set me down on the bed. He however knelt at the end and pulled off my shoes. " As much as I love seeing you in that dress I would love more to see you out of it," Byakuya murmured and kissed my toe./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"I blushed then straightened up. " Byakuya tell me what's going on," I demanded in a soft but still stern way./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Byakuya sighed and stood, removing his tie and jacket then sat next to me. "Do you like this house Midori?" Byakuya asked style="mso-special-character:line-break" / !- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character:line-break" / !-[endif]-/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" It-It's beautiful," I said nervously given that the question threw me off./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" That's good because I bought it," Byakuya replied./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Oh well it's a lovely summer home, maybe a week off. Or even the fall for a weekend. And in the winter when it's snowing-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Midori you don't understand. I bought this home for us. It's going to be our new home if you'll permit it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"I stilled. " Byakuya it is a very lovely home, don't get me wrong, but this is a two hour commute at least from here to work and-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Byakuya pulled me to my feet and slid a door open to the outside. Stepping off the porch the entire backyard was a vast and possibly the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. I felt like a child in Disney as my smile grew seeing all the plants in moon light. I saw Byakuya smile at my own smile as he pulled me off the porch and down the path. "span style="mso-bidi-font-size:16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"Rhododendron japonicum," I said pointing to the azalea bush./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"Byakuya stilled and stared at my smiling face. This was our game we played on dates in college. We would go through the park and name the plants. And like back then Byakuya's true smile lit up his face. " Paeonia," Byakuya said pointing to the peonies then we both laughed happily. The game continued for the entire walk until we finally paused at the small pond in the back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Prunus Serrulata," I said sitting under the tree laughing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Yes you better know the cherry blossom tree," Byakuya said and I laughed more. " This is why I bought this house. I want to go back to this," Byakuya took my hand./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" We can't live here Byakuya. It's not-"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" I sold Senbonzakura," Byakuya blurted interrupting me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"I completely froze. " What?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" I sold Senbonzakura. 50% will go to Shunsui and 50% Sosuke. One will get the flower and shrub division and the other produce."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"I remained still. " Why?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"I was hurt. He didn't ask me? It was his company, no doubt, but we raised it up like a child. I felt like he had torn something from me. " I want to see you Midori. We've been so busy and I knew as soon as we got back from vacation things would go to how they were before. But I don't want that. I want things to be the way they were before my parents interjected even before we opened our first shop." Byakuya entwined my hand in his and I felt the warmth. " I want you back. I want to speak the language of flowers with you I want to grow a garden I want… I want to make a family. I want to raise a family here. And we can't do that when we're buried in work all the time."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"I took in Byakuya's words and they filled me so nicely. He meant it. " A family?" I asked hoarsely and happily./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Yes a family. Our family. That we will raise here. Would you like to join me in this new endeavor?" Byakuya asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"I looked back up at him and smiled happily tears in eyes. He was right. I want to be with Byakuya not as my business partner but as my lover and husband. " Yes of course Byakuya," I said then leaned in and kissed him. The moonlight shined down on our renewal of love making the night even sweeter. Things were officially the same as they were back then. Nothing seemed to matter anymore except Byakuya, me, and the love flowing between us. And what a perfect love it is./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p 


	10. Chapter 9 Grimmjow Forbidden Love Part 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Come on you piece of shit one more!" I shouted at my trainee./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" I can't Natsuki I'm too-" Marechiyo whined./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" You shit head do one more or I'll beat the shit out of you!" I practically screamed, my words echoing through the gym. He whined but did one more sit up and sighed dramatically. " Ok your hours over go home and eat all the cake you want," I mumbled angrily knowing that would be exactly what he did./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" I lost 5 pounds last week Natsuki," Marechiyo said slowly standing up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" You'll lose ten this week if you stop eating shit at home. Now go home and try to get that Sui Feng girl to fall for you," I said slapping his back and he ran out. I sighed and stretched then walked across the gym. Since getting my new job at Grind gyms I was known as both the best but scariest trainer there. It's almost like this was what I was meant to do though I missed the flower shop. I entered one of the side rooms and found Nel had just finished teaching her class. She ran over to me excitedly and nearly tackled me./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Ah! Natsuki I haven't seen you all week!" she said happily and hugged me laughing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" I know you've been teaching the cycling class and zumba right?" I asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Ya its fun unlike yours," Nel said sticking out her tongue and I laughed. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Not making fun of my woman are you?" A husky voice asked then picked me up from behind./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Grimm!" I shouted laughing but he only smiled more./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Not your woman your wife!" Nel shouted at her stepbrother./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Eh whatever she's still mine," Grimmjow said nonchalantly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"I stilled and remembered the news. " Put me down now Grimmjow," I hissed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Aw geez don't get your panties in a bunch," Grimmjow said setting me down but kept me in his embrace. " Have fun at work? Terrorized enough for one day?" Grimmjow asked smirking./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" I think so," I said with my own smirk. Grimmjow laughed and gave me a quick peck on the lips. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Let's head home then for the stupid dinner," Grimmjow mumbled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Stop in the park first?" I asked. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Psh we go everyday," Grimmjow said in an obvious tone. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Ya but today I want ice cream!" I said giddily. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"Grimmjow scoffed but smiled. " Ya we'll see princess," Grimmjow said. With a wave to Nel and taking my hand. I grabbed two Gatorades before walking out of the gym, Grimm holding me by my hip the whole way. Grimmjow and I had built the perfect kingdom here at the gym, our own little safe haven. And no couple could be happier than us. He was a needy guy I'll admit that. Begging me day after day to 'get some of that ass' and only a few months in giving myself to him. And at the end of our first year, on the anniversary of the day we met, we wed on Valentine's. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"We had a fast relationship but still a loving one. And though I knew he loved me I was still nervous for the true news I had for Grimmjow. " Why are we having this dumb ass dinner tonight?" Grimmjow asked when we sat on the park bench./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" I think it's about time our parents know what's going on in our lives. Don't you think?" I asked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" I think I should be taking you home and throwing you into the tub for some awesome sex but no we have to be with our shitty families," Grimmjow mumbled./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Sex after dinner ok?" I asked sweetly. Grimmjow still looked pissed so I kissed him on the cheek then he lightened up making me laugh. True, tonight I invited my dad and Grimmjow's dad to dinner at Las Noches, both of them unknowing of the other. I didn't know how it would go but I knew it had to be done. A year ago my dad called for the first time asking how I was. From there I was able to get him to talk to me once a month and here we are now. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Damn so many fucking kids," Grimmjow mused. True we did sit at the playground area of the park. span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" What uh what do you think about kids?" I asked nervously./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Snotty, poopy, loud, expensive," Grimmjow said passively. I sighed. " But fun."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"That's a little better I guess. If Grimmjow only knew. I took ' the test' this morning after no period and got the little pink plus. Grimmjow with a child? I mean did he even want one? I was obviously scared to tell him. " Boo."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"I looked down. A little girl was there, pointing at Grimmjow's hair. " What do ya want kid?" Grimmjow asked harshly. Oh boy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Boo!" the kid said then laughed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"Grimmjow picked up the girl and my eyes widened. She smiled and reached forward grabbing his hair. "G-Grimm!" I nearly shrieked./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Ya see kid its blue. And my name is Grimmjow not blue," Grimmjow said uncaringly as she tugged on his hair laughing. Grimmjow smiled softly though then pulled her away. " Shouldn't tug on people's hair it's not nice ya now."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Sowy," the girl said sadly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Hey I'm not mad," he said while setting her back down gently. " I'm just telling ya ok? So next time don't tug on people's hair ya hear?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" Ya," the girl said smiling again./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia"" And don't talk to strangers either. Where's your mom? Letting you run off and talk to someone like me," Grimmjow asked looking around./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-bidi-font-size:  
16.0pt;mso-bidi-font-family:Georgia" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"span style="mso-spacerun:  
yes" /span" Sorry is she bothering you?" a woman asked moving right behind the girl./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Not at all," I said smiling happily. Grimmjow could be good with kids. The thought made my heart soar. I just don't know if he's ready for one though./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Ya she's pretty cute," Grimmjow said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Geh-geh," the girl said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Names Grimmjow. Grimm-jow," he said slower./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Geh-geh," she giggled now./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Whatever you say squirt," he said with a soft smile to my surprise./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Where's yours?" the woman asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Oh no we don't have a child. We were just sitting for a minute," I said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Ok Masaki say bye," the woman said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Bye Geh-geh," Masaki said before heading off with her mom./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Well you know I guess kids aren't too bad," Grimmjow muttered. I turned and saw him blushing slightly. I laughed and took his hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Come on lets head back and get changed," I said finishing off my Gatorade. We walked across the park to Grimmjow's apartment, a very convenient location from work. I took first shower and currently I was in just a towel going through my clothes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" I wouldn't complain if you went like that," Grimmjow said drying his hair with a towel in the doorway, just in his boxers./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Really?" I asked smirking over my shoulder./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" No not really. Only I get to see your hot ass," Grimmjow said moving forward. He leaned down and nipped my shoulder and kissed along my neck. I smiled in bliss and leaned back giving him more access to all of me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" What should I wear to dinner?" I asked casually as he tried to turn me on./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Doesn't matter your fucking gorgeous in everything," Grimmjow murmured against my skin. He kissed down farther to the large scar on my chest right next to my heart, and left one last gentle kiss there before looking up at me. " But I do really like the black one I got you," he said smiling wickedly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" The one a size too small?" I asked with my own smirk./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" If your talking about the one that fits you like skin then ya," Grimmjow said then smacked my ass before walking out. I laughed and grabbed the dress. Black, hugged the body tightly, arms length, and went three quarters of the way down my thigh. Basically a sexy secretary outfit and Grimmjow loved it. I stepped back out and Grimmjow had put on his shirt and was pulling on his pants. I stepped in front and zipped up his pants./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Are you going to behave tonight?" I asked sweetly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Grimmjow smirked down on me. " Gonna give me a reason to?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"I ran a hand down the scar on his chest then began buttoning up his shirt. " I put on new undergarments. Brand new ones," I said smirking back. I grabbed the tie when he pulled me onto the bed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Saying that just makes me want to rip the dress off right now," Grimmjow said huskily and ran his finger along my hip, feeling the strap of the thong through the dress./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Focus Grimm," I said seriously and pulled on the tie extra hard. He choked a little and I smirked before straddling him. " No fighting ok?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Grimmjow sighed then muttered, " I'll try."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"I kissed him then stood smiling and walked to the bathroom, doing my hair and make up. I gave Pantera a quick stroke before we left hand in hand and to Grimmjow's mustang, arriving at the restaurant 15 minutes early. My dad however was already there. I smiled happily looking at him and he looked at me happily. " Dad," I said smiling and moving forward, hugging him tightly as he did me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Hey darlin'," dad murmured and kissed my cheek. I pulled away smiling and dad looked me over. " Why long sleeves? Your not covering bruises are you? He's not hurting you is he?" Dad asked darkly looking at Grimmjow./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"I stepped out of dad's embrace and into Grimmjow's where he held me defensively at the hip. " Grimmjow would never do that dad," I said hurt./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Ya whatever that's just how they are," dad muttered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Grimmjow put a hand forward. " Nice to see you Mr. Hirako," Grimmjow said politely. I smiled up at him. Good boy I almost said but held back. Dad grunted and shook his hand barely. It's going to be fine I know it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Grimmjow," a voice boomed. We turned and saw Baraggan, followed by his fraccion laggies. " What is HE doing here?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Nice to see you too dad," Grimmjow muttered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" It's my fault sir I planned the whole thing," I said stepping forward. Baraggan gave me a side glare look that nearly made me shake but I held still./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Not your fault Natsuki this bastard is a killer," Shinji said moving in front of me. span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" What did you-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Ok dinner time!" Grimmjow said above the others and pushed everyone inside the restaurant. Several fraccion waited outside and the rest were at the bar watching their boss. Dad pulled me into the seat next to him and Grimmjow was also pulled next to his dad. Who am I kidding this was going to be a long night./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" So why am I sitting with this man again?" Baraggan asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" I just felt that since we're all a family now that-" I began./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Family?" My dad asked incredulously./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" I tried to tell you but our conversations are so short and-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Natsuki and I are married, a year after we met. Today is our 4 years today," Grimmjow said sternly. Dad grabbed my hand and there was a silver, sapphire, and diamond ring. He looked at it for a solid minute before setting my hand down./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" If I had known I would have given you your mothers ring," dad said softly. I looked up at him and he finally smiled at me for real for the first time today./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" A ring from the police chief? What is that a one carat diamond?" Baraggan asked. And then the moment was ruined./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" What did you say?" Dad asked hotly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Bet its not even gold either."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Don't you dare speak of my wife's ring in that way! Don't even say anything related to my wife!" Shinji hissed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"There were visible sparks flying, I was nearly certain, as everyone in the restaurant stared at our table. " God damn it will you two shut up?" Grimmjow asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" What did you say?" Baraggan boomed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Natsuki planned this whole fucking thing out. She wanted to be able to see her dad and also have me see mine every once in a while without there being bullets flying. And she worked fucking hard! It's not easy getting a reservation here. Plus you think I want to be here? I want to be home with my smoking hot wife in our bed damn it. So will you two calm the fuck down?" Grimmjow said. Silence. " Please?" he said quickly to cover up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"The dads looked back at each other and scoffed, looking away from one another, but remaining silent. And so dinner went on with me talking to dad mostly and sometimes Grimmjow and I telling the parents our stories. It was nice I really did miss my dad. Everything was just fine until dessert. " So you like working at a gym?" my dad asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" It's fun working with Grimmjow," I said smiling./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" And plus she totally kicks ass. She's the best trainer I have everyone's scared of her," Grimmjow said and laughed making me blush. Then he took my hand. " But that's why I love her she's my fierce princess," Grimmjow said proudly back at him. My dad scoffed and we looked at him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Love? Please you like the protection she gives you," Dad muttered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" What did you say?" Grimmjow asked heatedly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" I can't go on your turf hardly at all anymore knowing you're holding my daughter hostage."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Dad!" I shouted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" That's not true!" Grimmjow hissed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Don't bother he won't listen to you. He's never listened to me," Baraggan said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Because your type are liars, scum!" dad shouted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Oh really? Did you really look into your wife's murder or did you just take a guess?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" I know it was you bastard!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Fuck you!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" You're just going to kill my daughter now too!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Grimmjow slammed his fists on the table and rose. They stopped shouting and everyone looked at him. His face was unreadable given he was looking down but I could tell he was shaking, shaking in anger. " You stupid fucking bastards. Don't you fucking get it yet?" Grimmjow asked and looked up. He had a killer look on his face. " It's never been about you fuckers. Not since the first second I laid eyes on her. For me it's always been about Natsuki. Every single thing I've done since I've met her was for her. We don't really give a shit about what you think of us because we're going to keep doing what we're doing with or without your permission. We're going to keep going to work and keep going to the park everyday and keep doing the shit we always do!" Grimmjow said so angrily./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"I rose and stood next to him, holding his arm softly. He stopped shaking and looked at me. " It's ok Grimm let's just go home," I said softly and tugged on his arm./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"He stayed still however and instead took my hand. I looked at his face and he turned to me smiling. " And you know what? We're going to keep being happy. And we're only going to get happier. We're going to get old together and… have a family together," Grimmjow said softly at the last part. My head shot up at Grimmjow's look and he was smiling softly looking at nothing. " Going to have a kid we can bring to the park and watch play on the play ground and say ' hey remember when I hit you when you were riding your bike' while looking lovey dovey and shit."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Grimmjow," I whispered in shock./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"His head bolted up and he looked back at me. " With uh with you permission of course ha ha," Grimmjow said nervously, even a faint blush there as he looked back at my unamused father. But my dad looked at me and his shocked face made Grimmjow look back at me. " Hey Natsuki what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked nervous./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"I smiled and laughed wiping my tears. " I'm sorry it's just because I'm so hormonal right now," I said the laughed a little more./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Natsuki you don't mean…" my dad began shocked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"But I ignored him and looked at Grimmjow. " I'm pregnant Grimmjow," I said guiding his hand to my stomach./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Grimmjow's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets before his head looked down at my stomach as if there was already a pregnant belly there. " Holy shit," he muttered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" That's what you have to say?" my dad muttered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Grimmjow smiled brighter. " Holy fucking shit," he said using both hands to hold my stomach now, smiling brighter. " HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes" /spanHe screamed for the entire restaurant to hear./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Grimmjow!" I hissed./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Ha-ha!" Grimmjow shouted and picked me up spinning me around. " I'm going to be a dad! I'm going to have my own snot nosed brat!" Grimmjow shouted./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"All I could do was laugh and hold on for dear life. " You're making a fool of yourself," Baraggan hissed. Grimmjow set me down finally but didn't let me go./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Damn it Natsuki I love you so fucking much," was all the warning I got as Grimmjow kissed me deeply. My eyes widened for a moment then shut in bliss. I can't believe I was worried all this time. Grimmjow pulled away from the kiss then held me close to him in a hug, both of us impossibly happy in each other's arms./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" I think dinners over now kids," Dad said standing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Yes I believe so," Baraggan said putting money on the table to cover the bill./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Grimmjow and I turned to look at the two of them as they stared at each other. " Since we're going to be having grand children we should try to get along," my dad muttered holding out his hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Baraggan stared at the hand then pulled out a pen and grabbed a napkin from the table. He wrote something down then shoved it in the outstretched hand. " These are the ones who did it," Baraggan said walking away. He paused and looked over his shoulder. " Dinner, my place, two months, sonogram," and with that he was gone, his posse following./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Dad looked at me and smiled stepping over. I stepped out of Grimmjow's embrace and hugged him. " I'm sorry. Sorry for being so blind to what you needed. I'm gonna be hear for you and my grandkid ok?" dad whispered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"I nodded smiling and holding back more happy tears. He pulled away and looked at Grimmjow. He simply held out his hand, which Grimmjow shook, and actually smiled at him before leaving. Grimmjow and I looked back at each other and immediately smiled as he grabbed my waist before we walked out. The drive home was very slow and safe, very unlike Grimmjow. Then he carefully walked behind me up the stairs to the apartment and didn't attack me upon entrance. I carefully watched Grimmjow brush his teeth then get in bed with me. He rolled onto his side and simply ran his hand across my stomach. " What happened to taking me in the tub?" I asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Gotta be careful there is a thing in there," Grimmjow said and I laughed. A 'thing' huh?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Well we can still do it you know. I mean for now at least," I muttered the last part. I looked back at Grimmjow and he was smiling evilly at me./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" You want to have sex?" And with that he was on top of me. " Want me to pound you into the bed?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Why do you think I got new stuff?" I asked smirking./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Grimmjow smiled more and kissed me, pulling up my shirt and yanking down my pants immediately. His eyes widened and I laughed. " Th-they're-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Your colors," I said. I had these custom made for this valentines. They were the same light blue as Grimmjow's hair. Matching light blue lace thong and bra. I sat up and kissed Grimmjow waking him from his daydream. " Because I'm all yours my king," I murmured and smiled against his lips./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Grimmjow hissed and pushed me back on the bed. " How am I supposed to hold back when you do and say shit like that?" Grimmjow asked then continued kissing and kipping along my neck./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"" Nobody said you had to," I said smiling as he continued his ministrations./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"Grimmjow looked up. " Because you're my woman," kiss scar, " Because you're my wife," kiss other scar, " And because you're my queen," kisses stomach, " My beautiful queen carrying my beautiful kid."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent:.5in"I smiled and kissed Grimmjow again. We finally had everything and we weren't giving it up anytime soon. We had the kingdom, the king, and a baby on the way. We finally had our happily ever after./p 


	11. Chapter 10 Renji One Sided Love Part 2

I woke to the blaring alarm, slapping the top of the clock and silencing the device eyes still closed. Blearily I blinked open my eyes, looking around and sighing closing my eyes again. Here I am again, back on the couch at the studio. Maybe I'll just skip class today, I thought to myself rolling back over. That is until my phone started ringing. Clumsily my hand reached around the side table, knocking over empty bowls of ramen and paper coffee cups before answering the phone. " Professor Shizuka Abarai speaking?" I asked into the phone.

" Shizuka where are you?" Renji asked angrily.

I was immediately wide-awake and sat up from the couch. " Sorry I just fell asleep at work again," I said rubbing my face.

Renji sighed through the phone. " You haven't been home for almost two weeks now."

" I know I'm sorry its just the students have their first big test this week and I have to turn in a piece as well if I want to keep my job."

Renji remained silent for a moment. " Can we go get lunch at least? No actually I'm coming by at 1 and-"

" No, no, no, no! I uh have class all day and a uh seminar yes a seminar," I said frantically.

" Well when should I come by to pick you up for Byakuya's?"

" Byakuya's what?"

" Byakuya's wedding? Tonight? Remember?"

" I can't Renji tonight is Uryuu's fashion show remember?"

" Shizuka what's going on?" Renji asked angrily.

" Nothing is going-"

" If there's someone else-"

" Renji don't!" I practically screamed into the phone then sighed. " I just… need to figure some things out ok?"

" If its about the kids-"

" I'll talk to you later Renji," I said hanging up the phone. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a hissed sigh. I got up from the couch and went to my makeshift closet getting dressed. Just when I had pulled on my skirt I looked on my desk and saw a picture of Renji and I on our wedding day 3 years ago. With a sigh I picked the photo up to look at it closer.

Why can't I just tell Renji I'm pregnant again? Because of what happened the first time round. Only a month after our wedding I was pregnant with twins. It was a perfect pregnancy and Renji was there for me the whole time. Except for one night 7 months in. Renji had to do some paper work and I was walking back from my new job. A car ran a red light and hit me head on. Honestly I should be dead but I left the accident with a concussion. But my babies weren't so lucky, neither of them surviving the accident. It hit both of us hard even though the babies weren't even a part of our lives yet.

And here we are now, me pregnant again. Honestly I'm scared. I failed my babies the first time how can I do that again? And Renji… he took it just as hard as I did. Did he even want to try again? At this point it was early enough to… no there was no way I would ever abort. I gently put my hand on my stomach, the very minuscule bump there. There was a life in here now and I can't possibly end a life. But I also can't hide in my office for 9 months.

I didn't want to think about this anymore, not right now at least. Finally I finished getting dressed and grabbed my briefcase, heading to class. After my first opening 5 years ago now a representative from the local art school contacted me, asking me to teach at the school. And though I no longer work at the café, Uryuu and I are still good friends that is why I'm going to his first fashion show tonight. " Good morning Professor Ukitake," I said walking next to him to the art building.

" Good morning," he said with a small smile before coughing. The poor man was an artistic genius but sick with a unique, one of a kind disease. " Will you be going to the university fashion show tonight?"

" Yes. In fact one of my friends is participating in it." The fashion show was put on by the university and the person chosen as the winner would be the representative for the university for a fashion show in Tokyo. Needless to say this was a very big event.

" Tell him I said congratulations," Ukitake said before walking to his classroom. I was teaching an abstract art class for the next few hours of the day before heading back to my office. Before I got changed for tonight I cleaned around my messy office then got dressed in a simple blue dress. It was loose so I could hide any trace of my pregnancy… for no at least. As I left the office I checked my phone and saw 10 missed call and 23 messages from Renji, all asking to talk to me. I put away my phone and inhaled to deeply to calm myself.

The fashion show was downtown and as I got closer I put on my backstage pass Uryuu gave me. I approached a large, threatening man and he grunted at me. " Um hi, I'm looking for the designer Uryuu? His tent should be around here and-"

" Shizuka!" Uryuu said behind the security guard. " It's ok Yammy she's with me."

The large man simply grunted again but let me through and I hugged Uryuu. " You look great," I said smiling looking Uryuu over.

" I look great? Look at you. How have you um been by the way," Uryuu said quietly.

" I'm fine honestly," I said truthfully.

" Ok… well come on you just sit back and watch. It's going to get crazy in a few minutes though," Uryuu said sitting me down in a chair. I watched as Uryuu began scurrying around his tent, grabbing needles and thread to make last minute touches.

" We're here!" A girl shouted entering the tent followed by four others.

" Calm down Lilynette!" the blue haired one said bonking the first girl on the head.

" Settle down children," the oldest one said stepping forward. She truly was beautiful, he blonde hair contrasting beautifully with her dark skin.

" Thank you for coming Halibel," Uryuu said stepping forward and shaking her hand. " Shizuka these are my models. They are all actually in the same family."

" Really?" I asked.

" I'm the mother and these are my daughters," Halibel stepping forward and looking me over. " Is she the last model?"

" Oh no I am not a model," I said embarrassed.

" No the last hasn't arrived," Uryuu said somewhat concerned then lightened up. " Let's go ahead and get your first outfits on."

I watched as the girls all stripped in front of each other, all talking about their days and even squeezing each other's breasts. They must be a happy family I thought to myself smiling at them. Suddenly my chair was spun and I was faced with a feminine black haired male. " You'll do well in earthen tones, they'll make your eyes pop and it will be truly beautiful."

" I uh I'm not a model," I said just as he grabbed my face turning it around a bit.

" Oh? You could pass for one," he said moving past me to Uryuu.

" Yumichika thank god," Uryuu said then led Yumichika to the models, explaining how he wanted the makeup done. Things quickly grew hectic as people scurried around faster. A while later Uryuu picked up his phone and his eyes grew as wide as saucers.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" The last model, Cirucci, she's sick in the hospital," Uryuu said putting a hand to his forehead.

" Can't you find someone else?" I asked.

" There's no one, not this last minute, I'd have to-" he stopped and looked at me.

" Uryuu don't you even-"

" Please? I'm begging you please!" Uryuu said kneeling down.

" Listen I really can't ok?" I said nervous.

" Why not? You have the face," Yumichika said.

I sighed and stood, leaning near Uryuu's ear. " I'm pregnant," I whispered.

" Pregnant?" Uryuu shouted.

I sighed and slapped my face. Suddenly Yumichika put a hand on my stomach. " Oh please. You're hardly pregnant at all! Just put the damn outfit on, modesty is not beautiful right now."

" This is my one chance Shizuka. Please," Uryuu said for the last time.

I sighed and looked up at the sky for help but none came. " Fine," I muttered.

Suddenly I was yanked forward toward the clothes. " Ok Yumichika you work on the other girls I have to make adjustments."

Uryuu began snipping and stitching as I stood there watching helplessly. I would be wearing three different outfits this evening but I was still simply freaking out over walking down this runway. " Oh um Uryuu you should know-"

" A tattoo?" Uryuu practically shrieked.

" Ya uh Renji did it once we started officially dating. It took him a year," I said smiling reminiscently.

" No this can work… Halibel switch with Shizuka on the final dress alright?" Uryuu asked. Halibel nodded. A man came in a moment later.

" 10 minutes," he said.

Yumichika grabbed me and threw me in a chair, slathering me in makeup. " Ok here we go ladies. Are we ready?" Uryuu asked.

" I'm going to throw up," I said blankly as we walked toward the runway.

" Just walk, keep your back straight and you'll be fine," Halibel said moving to the front. I quickly inhaled and shook at my arms as I watched the curtain move and Halibel enter the stage. I was the last one and I nearly turned and ran until Uryuu pushed me through. For a moment I stumbled and was nearly blinded by the camera flashes. I did my best not to squint and slowly began walking down the runway, also focusing on my cheeks not reddening as dozens of eyes remained on me.

When I walked back I let out a sigh of relief until arms grabbed me and pulled me back, stripping me of my first dress and throwing on the second. My lips were redone and then I was back in line. " You did good just focus more on your facial expression ok?" Uryuu asked grabbing the fabric in some spots.

I nodded and this time I went out onto the runway on my own, no pushing necessary. When I returned I was thrown into the final dress and for the first time I saw myself in the mirror. It was long and red, a nice v down the front revealing my cleavage but the back was deep cut. Renji covered my entire back in his tribal tattoos and the dress seemed to flaunt them, formal in the front party in the back. " Let's change your hair real quick," Yumichika said pulling my hair back into a loose braid.

When the final walk came I was again the last one and the last one of the entire show. " Ok your going to do a pose on the end for this one alright?" Uryuu asked.

I nodded and stepped out walking down the runway. Wait what am I going to do? As I walked by anyone behind me murmured upon seeing my back. Apparently this was a bold move having a tattooed model. Well fine you want something bold then? I got to the end of the runway and turned so my back faced the cameras then looked over my shoulder with a smirk as the cameras seemed to flash more. In the crowd I somehow made out my red head love, Renji, in the crowd. He was smiling at me like I was the greatest thing I ever saw, then brought his fingers to his mouth and let out a loud whistle. People turned at the noise and I laughed but quickly shut up and turned back around. For the final looks Uryuu walked down with all his models and we stood with the other teams.

" Thank you for all coming today and presenting us with your art. It was a hard decision but we've tallied the results and picked our favorite. The winner and our representative for the Tokyo fashion week is… Uryuu Ishida."

Our group went crazy and screamed hugging Uryuu as he just gaped in shock. The others left the stage as confetti went off. A brown haired male stepped onto the stage and kissed Halibel's cheek, assumedly her husband. I on the other hand was spun around and held tightly as lips savagely took my own. When I thought I was about to pass out from air loss Renji pulled away and smiled down on me happier than ever. He looked to Uryuu a moment later. " If you'll excuse me I'll be taking my wife now," Renji said.

" But there's an after party and-"

" Ok thanks Uryuu bye," Renji said.

Then suddenly I was swept off my feet and held bridal style in Renji's arms as he carried me off the stage. " Renji!" I shrieked as the crowd awkwardly moved away for us.

" I don't care if you're having an artistic epiphany right now and you want to go paint out your emotions. Your all mine tonight," Renji said sternly but still looking ahead.

I knew arguing was futile at this point as he set me down on his bike. Thankfully for the long slit up my side I was able to ride on the back of the bike as Renji sped back to our apartment. Yet again I was carried off the bike and upstairs, giggling slightly as he carried me through the threshold. " This reminds me of our wedding night," I said smiling as he finally set me down.

" Well let's hope it ends just as well," Renji said taking my hand and leading me to the bedroom. Instead of pulling me onto the bed however Renji sat on the end of the bed and simply stared at me.

" What?" I asked embarrassed under his stare.

" Well for one you're wearing your contacts."

" Do you not like my glasses?"

" No I do but you just don't wear your contacts that often. But the main thing is the dress."

" Really?" I asked and looked down at myself.

" When was the last time you wore a dress that didn't scream teacher?" Renji asked smirking and I laughed. He made the spin motion with his finger and I turned around smiling. I felt Renji's hand trace his tattoos along my back making me tingle slightly as his hand traced lower and lower.

His hand dipped into the back of my dress slightly and he played with my thong a little. " Mmm Renji," I moaned. It's been almost a month now since I've even seen him to say I was hot right now just from this little touching would be an understatement.

" Come here sugar," Renji said huskily as he dragged me into his lap.

" You know I mmm hate when you hah call me that," I said as he kissed and nipped along my neck.

" Only because your always so sweet to me," he whispered in my ear then bit it playfully.

" R-Renji I need to tell you something," I pleaded my hands on top of his.

Renji sighed and took his hands off me and I turned to face him. " Rukia told you didn't she?"

" Told me what?"

Renji took my hands and looked at me deeply. " I know… losing the twins was hard. It was hard for me but I know it was hardest for you. It was like I had lost you too for those first few months. And I never want that to happen again but… I want to try again."

I stilled in his arms. " What?"

Renji closed his eyes and inhaled deeply before looking at me again. " I want to try… to make a family again. I want to try to have another child."

I stared at him in shock. " Really?"

Renji smiled again and entwined his fingers in mine. " You know what a baby is right?"

" Um… yes?" I asked confused.

" Well you can only get pregnant when you and your partner are at the height of love. So deeply in love your passion spills over and fills you up with the combination of your loves, a baby. I want you to know how much I love you Shizuka. So… can we try again?"

" Renji-"

" I won't leave you for a minute this time. You won't even pee by yourself."

" Renji-"

" And we'll even take a vacation. Can't get hurt lying on a beach can you?"

" Renji-"

" And we should get a house. Fill it up with-"

" Renji!" I shouted and he silenced. I stood and ever so slowly pulled off my dress. Renji smiled and looked over my body until his eyes stopped at my stomach. The bulge was slight; slight enough I wore a model's dress and got away with it, but visible upon closer examination.

" Shizuka are you…"

" You filled me up with your love," I said smiling.

" Is this why you weren't here? Why you were avoiding me?"

I felt a small tear of happiness in my eye that I wiped away. " I just didn't know if you were ready yet and oh just forget it and fuck me," I said then tackled Renji onto the bed.

He was shocked for a moment but by the time the shirt was off Renji was back in control. His mouth dominated mine as his hand literally tore the thong away and I was back on the bottom. " I'm never going a month without you again," Renji panted before attacking me.

I laid in Renji's embrace afterwards as he ran his hand along my stomach, stroking it sweetly. " I think this was even better than our wedding night," I murmured smiling.

" Mm you can say that again," Renji said and I laughed softly.

" I love you Renji," I said then kissed his cheek.

" I love you too," Renji said then kissed me on the lips softly.

" I'm so glad."

" About what?"

" It's no longer one-sided love."

Renji smiled and leaned in for one more kiss. " And it never will be ever again."

I smiled and leaned in for yet another kiss, not wanting to pull away and lose him ever again.


End file.
